jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/,,Wikia jest lekiem na wszystko..."
...jak powiedział ostatnio Samukai. Dedykuję ten... twór wszystkim, którzy w nim występują, oraz tym, którzy nie występują, za co przepraszam, ale po prostu jest was ludzie za dużo (co oczywiście dla Wikii jest bardzo dobre). WAŻNA INFORMACJA To opowiadanie ma cel humorystyczno-podziękowawczy, więc przepraszam, jeśli ktoś poczuje się urażony. Zawsze możecie mnie zabić, nie ma problemu, zasłużyłam. Niespodzianka Część 1 - Hej, Angel! - obudził mnie rano radosny wrzask Lili. - Co - zapytałam lekko zdezorientowana i kompletnie bez entuzjazmu. Po pierwsze, znowu się nie wyspałam, a po drugie, ciutkę za ostro zabalowaliśmy poprzedniej nocy i miałam kaca jak stąd do wieczności. Jednak jak zwykle to przeklęte, cudowne dziecko nie miało problemów. Ona była przeklętym ideałem i zawsze wiedziała ile wypić, żeby rano nie umierać. A przynajmniej nie za bardzo. - Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj przypływa Johann Kupczy? - zaświergotała. Podniosłam pękającą z bólu głowę, ledwo rozumiejąc co się dzieje, dopiero po dłuższej chwili załapałam. Odwiedziny Johanna Kupczego były zawsze wielkim wydarzeniem, stąd ten nastrój u mojej przyjaciółki. W dodatku przypomniałam sobie, że handlarz miał załatwić dla mnie pewną sprawę. W pewnym momencie, moja głowa prawie eksplodowała, gdy moich uszu dobiegł głośny ryk. Niechętnie wygrzebałam się z łóżka i wyszłam z domu. Wielki, płonący Koszmar Ponocnik naparzał się zawzięcie z Szeptozgonem, a Biała Furia i mały Straszliwiec latały w kółko. Na ziemi zaś siedziała dziewczyna ze szkicownikiem i usiłowała narysować... płonącą wiewiórę? A przynajmniej coś, co zawzięcie łasiło się do nóg innej dziewczyny, z której pleców wyrastały ogromne, podwójne skrzydła, miała także uszy i ogon. - Co tu się na święte bramy Asgardu wyprawia! - ryknęłam na całe gardło. Oczywiście podparłam wrzask przeponą, żeby się nie zedrzeć, a to dodatkowo wzmocniło mój i tak donośny głos. Opłaca się śpiewać i uczyć emisji głosu, bo dzięki temu usłyszeli mnie doskonale, co potwierdziło szybkie spojrzenie rzucone w moją stronę przez całą czwórkę. - Chłopaki! Przestańcie się bić, macie pojęcie, która jest godzina?! - wrzasnęłam na nich. - Ej, no weź. To przecież tylko niewinna walka - powiedział Koszmar Ponocnik. - Samukaj, nie żyjesz! - zawołał triumfalnie Szeptozgon strzelając kolcami z ogona, ale przeciwnik uniknął ataku. - Whisper, do kogo ja mówię?! - wydarłam się znowu, ale nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. No jasne, adminom wszystko wolno. - Lisica, chodź pościgamy się! - zawołał, a Biała Furia przytaknęła ochoczo. Mati, Straszliwiec-Wskrzesiciel wylądował na ziemi obok płonącej wiewióry, która była tak właściwie Kiciosmokiem, a twórczyni stworka, półsmoczyca Karolcia, próbowała ją jakoś unieruchomić, żeby Himcia mogła przynajmniej naszkicować dziwne zwierzątko. Nie szło jej za dobrze, bo wściekły zwierzak miotał się we wszystkich kierunkach. - Zostawcie tę płonącą wiewiórę - powiedziałam zaczepnie patrząc na wysiłki biednej Himci. - To jest Kiciosmok! - zaprotestowała Karolcia kładąc uszy i warcząc cicho. Większość ludzi w tym momencie by się przestraszyła, ale nie ja, a już szczególnie kiedy za moimi plecami lądował gigantyczny Koszmar Ponocnik. Zresztą i tak wiedziałam, że nic mi nie zrobi, a zaraz i tak pewnie się odegra drażniąc mnie czymś. To był taki nasz specyficzny sposób na okazanie sobie wzajemnej sympatii. - Hej, Angel. Nie powinnaś się czymś zajmować? - mocne klepnięcie w ramię z zaskoczenia, prawie zwaliło mnie z nóg, a stojący za mną smok zachichotał. - Kimi - powiedziałam z przesłodzonym uśmiechem, piorunując gadzinę spojrzeniem i odwracając się. - Masz pojęcie w jakim ja jestem stanie po naszym wczorajszym drinking game? - Mam. To, że po mnie nie widać, nie znaczy, że tego nie czuję - odparła Kimiko. Spojrzałam na nią ciężko. Skubana nie miała najlżejszych oznak kaca, podczas gdy ja umierałam, chyba jako jedyna z całej ,,pijackiej bandy". Dlaczego zawsze mnie to spotyka? Nie moja wina, że mogę więcej wypić, zanim się totalnie upiję. Westchnęłam i z trudem wdrapałam się na grzbiet Koszmara Ponocnika. - Samciu, weź mnie podrzuć do doków - poprosiłam wyczerpana ciężkim porankiem, choć przede mną był jeszcze cały dzień. Przerażające. Prawie leżałam na grzbiecie smoka ledwo kontaktując ze światem, kiedy nagle przez ułamek sekundy buchnął płomień, a smocza skóra zrobiła się gorąca jak wulkaniczna lawa, co odczułam dość boleśnie. - Samukai! Odbiło ci?! Dlaczego się podpaliłeś, przecież wiesz, że tu jestem! - wrzasnęłam. - Wybacz. Ale mówię do ciebie i nic. No to chciałem jakoś zwrócić twoją uwagę - odparł. - No dobrze, co ty chcesz? - zapytałam zrezygnowana. - Mówię, że może najpierw powinnaś się ogarnąć, zanim gdziekolwiek polecimy. Wtedy w obolałej głowie zaświtała mi pewna myśl. - Masz rację, Sami. Zmiana planów - zakomenderowałam. - Zabierz mnie do Gothi - poprosiłam. Smok gwałtownie skręcił, bo dom mędrczyni znajdował się w przeciwnym kierunku. - Mało nie spadłam - powiedziałam z wyrzutem. - Co ty, Aniele. Przecież ciebie bym nie zrzucił - zaśmiał się. Skrzywiłam się, bo choć ufałam wszystkim moim smoczym przyjaciołom, to zawsze mógł się zdarzyć wypadek. A ja nie miałam ochoty na złamania i to w najlepszym wypadku. Kiedy wyszłam od Gothi, poczułam jak w mojej głowie się rozjaśnia, a ból wreszcie znika. Z uśmiechem nieopisanej ulgi wsiadłam z powrotem na grzbiet Samukaia i tym razem polecieliśmy do doków, gdzie Johann już czekał. - Psst! Bertis, Celi - syknęłam przywołując dziewczyny gestem. - Jak idą sprawy? - Świetnie, mamy wszystko - powiedziała Celestite uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. - Alarm! - zawołała Bertis zduszonym głosem i wszystkie znieruchomiałyśmy, po czym jak na komendę wyprostowałyśmy się. - Wiecie, że podobno Heather strasznie się wściekła na Sączysmarka za pochlapanie jej całego prania błotem, podczas zabawy z dzieciakami? - palnęłam nieco przesadnie plotkarskim tonem, kątem oka uważnie obserwując nadchodzącą Lili. - A tak, słyszałam coś - podchwyciła Celi. - Podobno kazała mu prać wszystko od nowa - dodała Bertis. - Hej, co tam? - przywitała się Lili. - A wiesz, tak sobie plotkujemy - odparłam jakby od niechcenia. - Aha. Jak tam polowanie? - zagadnęła. Dziewczyny spojrzały na mnie z lekkim niepokojem, a ja znieruchomiałam i poczułam, jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Przypomniałam sobie, że nie powiedziałam im o przykrywce, jaką wczoraj wymyśliłam na poczekaniu. Dałam im znać spojrzeniem, że przepraszam i żeby zajęły jakoś młodą. - Yyy... polowanie, powiadasz? A, tak, już wiem. Przepraszam, wciąż jeszcze odczuwamy skutki wczorajszej imprezy i nie załapałyśmy od razu - uśmiechnęła się Celestite. Wystawiłam dwa kciuki do góry, na znak, że jest super i żeby kontynuowała, po czym dyskretnie się ulotniłam. Wtedy okazało się, że Samukaia nigdzie nie ma! Część 2 Spanikowałam nie wiedząc co robić i poprzysięgłam, że go zabiję, jak tylko się pojawi. Bo skąd ja niby teraz wytrzasnę smoka? Rozglądałam się bezradnie usiłując coś wymyślić, kiedy nagle, tuż obok mnie wylądowała Karolcia. - Podrzucić gdzieś? - zapytała beztrosko. - Dzięki ci Thorze! - wykrzyknęłam z ulgą. - Z nieba mi spadłaś normalnie - podziękowałam jej obiecując w myślach już nigdy nie nazwać Kiciosmoka płonącą wiewiórą. - Do kuźni poproszę. Po niedługim czasie byłyśmy na miejscu. - Dziękuję ci. Gdyby nie ty, byłoby krucho ze mną i z całą akcją - powiedziałam ze szczerą wdzięcznością. Karolcia machnęła tylko wyposażoną w smocze szpony dłonią, co miało znaczyć ,,Nie ma sprawy, leć". Pobiegłam więc do kuźni, w której zastałam Pyskacza, kłócącego się zaciekle ze Stoickiem, oraz spokojnie pracującego Precla. - Zrobiłeś? - zapytałam bez zbędnych wstępów podchodząc do chłopaka. Ten skinął głową i wskazał drewnianą skrzynię stojącą w głębi kuźni. Podeszłam do niej i spróbowałam podnieść, ale ani drgnęła. Za to Stoick i Pyskacz coraz bardziej podnosili głosy. - Cisza! - wrzasnęłam nagle na przyjaciół, których kłótnia była coraz głośniejsza. - Zrobię dla was cokolwiek, jeśli zaniesiecie mi tę skrzynię do Smoczej Akademii. Już i tak zaciągnęłam długi wdzięczności u co najmniej połowy wioski - powiedziałam. Stoik i Pyskacz popatrzyli po sobie. - To na ,,sama-wiesz-co"? - zapytał były wódz. - Dokładnie. Pomożecie? Z westchnieniem wzięli skrzynię i wynieśli ją z budynku, zapomniawszy o co się właściwie kłócili. Rzuciłam Preclowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i pobiegłam dalej załatwiać sprawy. Wstąpiłam do domu Jorgensonów, gdzie Heather i Śledzik kończyli swoje zadanie. Na moje szczęście, kiedy wyszłam na zewnątrz, spotkałam znajomego Szeptozgona, niemal przed samymi drzwiami. - Whisper, nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę, że cię widzę - zawołałam z szerokim uśmiechem. - Podrzucisz mnie do Akademii? - No jasne, wsiadaj - odparł. Uśmiechnęłam się i podrapałam go lekko w podzięce. Kiedy przybyliśmy na miejsce, większość ludzi już tam była, a większość rzeczy zrobiona. Klasnęłam kilka razy w dłonie, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale mój głos nie był w stanie przebić się przez panujący gwar, nawet pomimo jego siły. - Mógłbyś...? - poprosiłam smoka. Whisper zaryczał tak głośno, że musiałam zakryć uszy, a moją twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu, ale przynajmniej wszyscy się uciszyli. - Wiedziałam, że admina posłuchają - wymamrotałam. - Słuchajcie, kochani - przemówiłam pełnym, donośnym głosem. - Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zaangażowali się w tę akcję w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Doceniam każdą pomoc, bez was naprawdę niewiele bym zrobiła. Jeszcze raz dziękuję - zakończyłam, a wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. No, przynajmniej ci, którzy mogli. Nagle zobaczyłam w tłumie Samukaia, który tuptał niepewnie w moją stronę. Kiedy wreszcie podszedł, już miał zacząć przepraszać, ale uśmiechnęłam się i podrapałam go pod brodą pokazując, że już się nie gniewam, za porzucenie mnie w porcie. - Dobra, a teraz kto mnie podrzuci do... - urwałam, po czym uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - No, w samą porę. Część 3 - Nie widziała was? - zapytałam, ciesząc się na widok dwóch przybyłych właśnie osób i ich smoków. - Mamy nadzieję, że nie - odparł Czkawka zsiadając z grzbietu Szczerbatka. Smok natychmiast pobiegł przywitać się ze swoją przyjaciółką Lisicą, oraz ze swoim fanklubem* i innymi Nocnymi Furiami, w tym Kokoskiem i Ananaskiem, smokami Bertis. Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy podszedł do mnie, po czym pogłaskałam go i pocałowałam w nos. - To tak, postarajcie się za bardzo tego nie rozwalić, a ja pójdę po młodą - powiedziałam. - A - przypomniałam sobie odwracając się jeszcze. - Wie ktoś może, gdzie jest Szczerbatka? - zapytałam. Nikt mi nie odpowiedział, za to przybiegła Speedy. - Wszystko już gotowe - oznajmiła dumna z siebie. - Super. Widziałaś gdzieś może Szczerbatkę? - zapytałam ją. - Tak, siedzi w domu ze swoją panią. - Dzięki - uśmiechnęłam się. - Weź jeszcze pomóż Trollce i Matiemu - powiedziałam. Niewielka pomoc im się przyda, w końcu Straszliwcom ciężko czasem coś zrobić ze względu na niewielkie rozmiary. Jednakże miałam nadzieję, że Speedy za bardzo nie narozrabia. Wiem, nadzieja matką głupich, szczególnie w jej przypadku, ale jak tak, to wolałam być głupia, niż się zamartwiać kłopototwórczymi zdolnościami Speedy. Trzymając się kurczowo tej myśli, podeszłam do Szeptozgona. - Whisper, podrzucisz mnie? - poprosiłam, a on bez słowa przygotował się do lotu. - Słuchaj - rzuciłam mimochodem wdrapując się na jego grzbiet. - Tak sobie pomyślałam... - zaczekałam, aż spokojnie wystartuje i dopiero wtedy kontynuowałam. - Ostatnio dość często latamy, bo załatwiałam różne ważne sprawy i w ogóle... - Do czego zmierzasz - westchnął, a ja wzięłam głęboki wdech. - Nie chciałbyś może mieć stałego jeźdźca? - wypaliłam. Zaskoczony otworzył paszczę i zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu omal nas nie rozbijając. - W sensie... ciebie? - zapytał dość mocno zszokowany, gdy już wyrównał lot. - Wiesz, jeśli nie chcesz, to oczywiście nie musisz... - Żartujesz? Sam chciałem to zaproponować - przerwał mi z entuzjazmem. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i podrapałam go w podzięce. Gdy wylądowaliśmy przed domem wodza, błyskawicznie zeskoczyłam z jego grzbietu. Niestety, zaczepiłam się o kolec i rozerwałam niechcący rękaw. - Hmm... - mruknęłam patrząc na uszkodzone ubranie, po czym oderwałam oba rękawy. - Popracujemy nad tym - uśmiechnęłam się do Whispera. - Widzimy się w Akademii - pomachałam mu i weszłam do domu. - Lili? Jesteś tu? - zawołałam radośnie. Zbyt radośnie, jak się okazało. - Unikasz mnie cały dzień, a teraz mnie szukasz? - zapytała ze spokojem szkicując coś w swoim notesie, ale ja wyczuwałam bijący od niej chłód i narastający gniew. - Bzdury, nie unikam cię. Po prostu miałam ważną sprawę do załatwienia - wyjaśniłam. - Przez cały dzień? I to akurat dzisiaj? - zapytała z wyrzutem, a ja poczułam nagły przypływ fali smutku i poczucia winy. Trochę racji miała, w końcu zbywałam ją cały dzień i zostawiałam innym na głowie, a sama latałam po całej wyspie i załatwiałam sprawy. - Posłuchaj... Wiem, że dzisiaj jest dla ciebie ważny dzień i w ogóle... - zaczęłam niezbyt delikatnie - ale ja naprawdę musiałam to zrobić sama - ups, to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł. Westchnęłam czując, że tylko się pogrążam, więc usiadłam obok niej i po prostu się zamknęłam. - Tak jak powiedziałaś, dzisiaj jest dla mnie ważny dzień... I chciałam go spędzić z tobą... Moją najlepszą przyjaciółką... - Twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Szczerbatka - wtrąciłam, a drzemiąca obok Nocna Furia otworzyła oczy słysząc swoje imię i podniosła głowę jakby na potwierdzenie moich słów, których od razu pożałowałam. - Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi! - zawołała, a ja aż się skuliłam otwierając szeroko zdziwione, niebieskie oczy robiąc minę zranionego, bezbronnego zwierzęcia. To była moja sztuczka, którą robiłam już nawet podświadomie, chcąc złagodzić czyjś gniew. Naprawdę było jej przykro, przez moment zauważyłam lśnienie łez w jej błękitnych oczach, zanim odwróciła głowę. - Możesz przestać sobie żartować?! - wrzasnęła na mnie. - Tak - odparłam cicho. Zrozumiałam, że moje specyficzne poczucie humoru zdecydowanie nie ułatwiało sprawy. Lili była ostro wściekła, chociaż w sumie poniekąd zasłużyłam. - Posłuchaj... Przepraszam, że tak to wyszło - powiedziałam chwytając ją za rękę. - W ramach przeprosin chciałabym ci pokazać, nad czym tyle czasu pracowałam - uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo. Spojrzała na mnie niechętnie, jednak w końcu uległa, choć po dość długich namowach. Wtedy dopiero ujawniłam haczyk: zawiązałam jej oczy, a następnie wsadziłam na grzbiet Nocnej Furii. Szepnęłam smoczycy na ucho dokąd ma lecieć i zajęłam miejsce za Lili pilnując, żeby nie podglądała. Wiedziałam, że Szczerbatka jest mądra i poradzi sobie sama ze znalezieniem właściwej drogi. Gdy dotarłyśmy do celu, gestem uciszyłam wszystkich i rozejrzałam się. Ogólne wrażenie było dobre, ostatnie kilka tygodni ciężkiej pracy naprawdę się opłaciły. - Gotowa? - zapytałam stając za plecami przyjaciółki. Kiedy pokiwała niepewnie głową, zdjęłam jej opaskę z oczu. - Niespodzianka! Wszystkiego najlepszego! - zawołali wszyscy zebrani. * fanklub = wszyscy, którzy mają nick Szczerbatek, Nocna Furia, lub coś w ten deseń Część 4 Lili wpatrywała się w ludzi i smoki przez dłuższą chwilę zupełnie oniemiała, po czym pisnęła z radości na widok rodziców. - Miało was przecież nie być... Pogodziłam się z tym, że nie dacie rady wrócić, a wy... dziękuję - szeptała wtulając się w nich. - Niewiele brakowało, a nie dotarlibyśmy na czas - uśmiechnął się Czkawka obejmując córkę. - Tak... Angel chyba tylko cudem nas tu ściągnęła - dodała Astrid. Dziewczyna oderwała się od nich i spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. - Ty to zrobiłaś? Dla mnie? - wykrztusiła w końcu. - Daj spokój - mruknęłam machając ręką. - Całe to przyjęcie jest efektem pracy zespołowej. Ja tylko wszystko nadzorowałam i zaciągałam długi wdzięczności. Jestem coś winna już chyba każdemu w tej wiosce - westchnęłam. - Nie słuchaj jej - wtrącił się Ray kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu i chcąc mnie w ten sposób uciszyć. - Jesteś po prostu zbyt skromna - to ostatnie skierował do mnie. - Właśnie, przecież ty sama jedna wszystko zorganizowałaś - przytaknął Samcio. - Nie, wcale nie - próbowałam protestować. - Nie doceniasz się, dziewczyno - Ray tak po prostu zniweczył wszelkie moje wysiłki. - Ej, od tygodnia tylko latasz po całej wyspie, dopracowując wszystko w największym sekrecie - dodał Whisper. - W końcu sam cię podrzucałem na zmianę z Samukajem - no jasne, nawet twój własny smok jest przeciwko tobie. - Tak, sama wszystkiego pilnowałaś, dbałaś o najdrobniejsze szczegóły - zgodziła się Himcia. - Bez ciebie nic byśmy nie zrobili - Karolcia pokiwała głową. - Nie no, błagam... - zaczęłam znowu, ale zagłuszyła mnie Bertis. - Ty po prostu chyba nie wiesz, jaka jesteś niesamowita - podparła się pod boki. - Wcale nie jestem taka świetna, jak się wam wydaje!- zawołałam, po raz kolejny, ale tym razem Celestite udaremniła moje wysiłki. - Jak to nie? Twoje opowiadania są super, a ty twierdzisz, że są słabe! - zawołała. - Bo są! Zupełnie nie rozumiem, czym wy się tak zachwycacie - skrzyżowałam ręce. Ludzie mnie zakrzyczeli, zaczęli protestować i zrobił się hałas, który przerwała dopiero Lili rzucając mi się na szyję. - Dusisz... - wykrztusiłam, ale uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie i objęłam ją. - Dziękuję ci. To najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu - szepnęła, a ja poczułam jak moknie mi ramię. - Co ty, płaczesz? - zdziwiłam się. - Nie - odparła ściskając mnie mocniej. - Daj spokój, to nic takiego. - Angel - Czkawka położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. - Bez ciebie nie byłoby żadnego przyjęcia - powiedział z uśmiechem, a do mnie chyba wreszcie coś zaczęło docierać. - Jesteś główną organizatorką, a właśnie takie osoby zbierają zaszczyty, pogódź się z tym - dodała Astrid. - Widzisz. Od początku mówiłem, że jesteś niesamowita i zasługujesz na wszelkie uznanie - Ray oczywiście musiał się wtrącić, ale ja tym razem musiałam przyznać mu rację. Zwyczajnie uległam namowom wszystkich, z czego wcale nie byłam dumna, ale już po prostu nie miałam siły zaprzeczać temu, co każdy wokół mi wmawiał. Lili w końcu oderwała się ode mnie i wytarła oczy. Była autentycznie wzruszona i naprawdę szczęśliwa, a ja poczułam narastające w moim sercu ciepło. - No już dobrze, macie rację. Aczkolwiek powinnaś się tego spodziewać, przecież 18 lat nie kończysz codziennie - uśmiechnęłam się. Już miała coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle rozległ się huk grzmotów, poprzedzony błyskiem burzowych piorunów, a powietrze aż zadrżało. - Czy to burza? Co to było? - pytali ludzie z niepokojem. - Angel, jak myślisz? - zapytała Bertis spoglądając na mnie niepewnie. - Co ja, guru jakieś jestem? - mruknęłam sarkastycznie, a Czkawka uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Wyczuwam irytację popularnością - powiedział cicho do mojego ucha, pochylając się. - Uczę się od najlepszych - odparłam patrząc na niego z ukosa. - Aniele, odezwij się! - zaskrzeczał mi Mati nad uchem, a ja prawie przywaliłam Czkawce, gdy odsunęłam się gwałtownie ze strachem. - Nie. Rób. Tak - wydyszałam, po czym poprawiłam uciekającą z długiego blond warkocza grzywkę i odrzuciłam na plecy splecione włosy. - Mnie to wyglądało na Wandersmoka - odparłam patrząc uważnie w niebo. - Co ty na to, Czkawka? - Zgadzam się - odparł przysłaniając ręką słońce. Słysząc to, Lili instynktownie do niego przylgnęła, jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy była małą dziewczynką, a objęcia ojca koiły ją do snu. - To na pewno Skrillova - skwitował Mati przysiadając na moim ramieniu, czemu Whisper nie okazał aprobaty. No jasne, nie chciał widzieć innych smoków przymilających się do jego pani, typowy odruch oswojonego smoka. Mimo to, nikt z nas nie zareagował, mieliśmy większy problem na głowie. - Nie, to nie ona - zaprzeczyła Trollka gdzieś koło mojej kostki. - To na pewno ona, bo kto by inny? Skrillos* siedzi tam - wciąż nie wierzył Creeck, a mały jak na Wandersmoka Skrillos podniósł się słysząc swoje imię i gorliwie przytaknął. - Hej - zaprotestowała w końcu główna podejrzana. - Ja przecież jestem tutaj. A poza tym, tamten Wandersmok jest większy i ciemniejszy niż ja... Nagle Whisper się skulił i schował za moimi plecami, a przynajmniej miał taki zamiar. No bo spróbujcie schować wielkiego Szeptozgona za dziewczyną o wzroście ledwo sięgającym 1,6m. Ja natomiast zbladłam lekko, wyczuwając już, co się święci, a Mati przefrunął na ramię kogoś z tyłu, wyczuwając moje podenerwowanie swoim smoczym instynktem. - Co tym razem narozrabiałeś? - zapytałam cicho. - Nie wiem, chowam się profilaktycznie. Powiedziałaś, że zawsze mogę - odparł Whisper. - I nie zamierzam tego odwoływać. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, a nawet więcej, żeby ci pomóc, tak jak obiecywałam. Tymczasem Wandersmok wylądował i zbliżał się powoli w naszą stronę, posyłając wszystkim wściekłe spojrzenia. Zbliżył się do mnie na odległość kilku centymetrów patrząc mi w oczy i już wiedziałam, czyja to wina. Moje serce waliło jak młotem, ale nie cofnęłam się, nawet kiedy ostre, wyszczerzone w złości zęby zatrzymały się niemal na mojej piersi. Wtedy podziękowałam bogom za swoje 85D, które znacznie utrudniało wyrwanie mi serca. - Hej... Co tam słychać Janinko? - zapytałam wyciągając rękę do wściekłej smoczycy i ignorując walące serce. Po jej ciele co rusz przebiegały pojedyncze wyładowania elektryczne, co u Wandersmoka nie było niczym niezwykłym, ale przezwyciężyłam strach... Choć może raczej wykazałam się totalną głupotą... Tak jak powinnam się spodziewać, niewielki piorun przeskoczył pomiędzy smoczą skórą a moją dłonią, raniąc mnie lekko. Odskoczyłam z krzykiem cofając oparzoną dłoń, a Whisper wystrzelił w górę gotów mnie bronić. Był w stanie zadrzeć z Janką żeby mnie chronić. W tym momencie poczułam głęboką wdzięczność i szczery podziw. - Spokojnie - zawołałam. - Porozmawiajmy. Dowiedzmy się, o co chodzi - a w myślach zaczęłam przypominać sobie wszystko, co mogło tak rozzłościć adminkę. * Skrillos = Skrill05 Część 5 - Co... emmm... Co się stało? - zapytałam, przeklinając w myślach drżący głos. Przez niego sprawiałam wrażenie wystraszonej, czego chciałam uniknąć. - Co to ma być? - warknęła Janinka. - Przyjęcie? - zapytała niepewnie Asti, ale zaraz się wycofała, jakby żałując tego, że w ogóle się wtrąciła. - Więc dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?! - ryknęła w końcu adminka. - No cóż, ja... eee... zaraz, co? - otrząsnęłam się. - Jak to, nie dostałaś zaproszenia? - spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona. - No... nie - odparła już mniej zła, za to jakby urażona. - Nie no, ja ją zabiję - mruknęłam kładąc dłoń na nosie uspokojonej już smoczycy i odsuwając ją na tyle, żebym mogła przejść. - Speedy! - tym razem to ja ryknęłam, nieźle wkurzona. - Czego się drzesz, tutaj jestem - ona chyba naprawdę nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że jak się wścieknę, to przestaję być takim miłym aniołkiem. Za to stojąca obok Lemonia profilaktycznie się odsunęła. Okazało się jednak, że byłam w błędzie. Jak tylko zobaczyła wyraz mojej twarzy, schowała się za Rayem, co jeszcze bardziej mnie rozwścieczyło. Cwaniara wiedziała, że o ile jej nie zawahałabym się przyłożyć, o tyle na niego ręki nie podniosę. - Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić? - warknęłam na nią. - Ale co konkretnie? - udawała, że nie rozumie. - Speedy! Gdzie jest zaproszenie dla Janki?! - A właśnie, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć: nie było zaproszenia dla Janinki. - Speedy! - Yup? - A nie mogłaś mi tego powiedzieć wcześniej?! - Może i mogłam, ale miałaś ważniejsze problemy. Nie chciałam cię martwić. - Trzymajcie mnie, bo ją zabiję - jęknęłam nie mając już do niej siły. Ona się nie bała, tylko doskonale widać bawiła, nie ogarniając sytuacji. Whisper ostrożnie chwycił mnie ogonem i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. - Tylko mnie nie uduś - zaznaczyłam. - Nie bój się, przecież nie mógłbym cię skrzywdzić. - No wiem, wiem. Ale mógłbyś to zrobić nieświadomie. Wbrew pozorom jestem niestety krucha i delikatna – skrzywiłam się nie wierząc, że to mówię. Nie znosiłam świadomości, że moje ludzkie ciało jest słabe i ograniczone. - Spoko, uważam - zapewnił mnie. Ten smok jest rzeczywiście przecudowny. - Dobra. Teraz zajmijmy się śledztwem. Tysia! Rory! Mogę was prosić na słówko? Nie byłam już zła, ale wywołani i tak podeszli z lekkim przestrachem. - Czy możecie mi to wyjaśnić? - zapytałam z westchnieniem. - Zajmowaliście się zaproszeniami, gdzie jest egzemplarz dla Janki? - A nie ma? - Tysia zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Ty patrz, jakoś nie zauważyliśmy - Rory wzruszył ramionami. - Hm, chyba mam wyjaśnienie - odezwał się nagle Pio, więc odwróciłam się w jego stronę. - To mój błąd, zwyczajne niedopatrzenie. Otóż pominąłem Janinkę przy sporządzaniu listy gości, za co serdecznie przepraszam - oznajmił ze spokojem. - W porządku, nie ma sprawy - adminka od razu poweselała. No jasne, ja mało zawału nie dostałam, ale jemu to już nic nie powie. Standard. - Przepraszam, za to małe zamieszanie - zwróciłam się do Lili, gdy Whisper mnie puścił. - Nie ma sprawy, nic się nie stało - uśmiechnęła się. - Nie twoja wina. - Widziałaś prezenty? - Tak... są wspaniałe. - Precel mi bardzo pomógł. - Tak, to prawdziwy przyjaciel. Nie skomentowałam tego. Dziewczyna jest ślepa i to całkowicie. Chłopak by za nią w ogień wskoczył, tak mocno jest zakochany, a ta nic. Kompletnie tego nie widzi. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jednak się przekona i albo to zauważy, albo on jej wreszcie powie. Nagle kątem oka zauważyłam jakąś akcję przy jedzeniu i pobiegłam w tamtą stronę. - Samukai, czy ty wiecznie musisz objadać Whispera? - zawołałam. Mój smok natomiast odleciał, obrażony. - Yup - odparł tylko. Z trudem opanowałam furię, jaka mnie napadała za każdym razem, jak to słyszałam. Speedy irytowała mnie tym wystarczająco często. - Ok, to inaczej. Nie szukasz przypadkiem jeźdźca? Choć może bardziej kogoś w rodzaju... opiekuna... -nki... no, wiesz o czym mówię. - Chcesz mnie przygarnąć? - zdziwił się. - Żebyś wreszcie dał spokój Whisperowi - przytaknęłam. - To super! A nie będzie zazdrosny? - Pewnie będzie. Ale spokojnie, przy mnie nic ci nie grozi. Ja cię obronię, a mnie nie skrzywdzi. - Jakoś nie jestem przekonany. - Posłuchaj. Jestem w stanie władować mu się w zęby w twojej obronie - zapewniłam go. - Ale ciebie się tyczy to samo. Też ci wlezę do paszczy, jak będziesz próbował go ugryźć - zaznaczyłam. - Zrobię wszystko, żeby zakończyć te wasze walki. To go przekonało. Tak więc, teraz mam aż dwa smoki, które ze mną mieszkają. W prawdzie mają oddzielne domki po dwóch stronach mojego, ale to nie znaczy, że żyją w zgodzie. Mimo wszystko ich kocham i mam nadzieję, że oni choć trochę mnie też. :) KONIEC Spróbuj nie zwariować Z dedykacją dla moich kochanych smoczusiów ;* Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie rozszarpiecie... - Hej Angeeeeel... Nie zabić go, nie zabić go - myślałam intensywnie. - Aniele! - Przecież cię słyszę - odparłam z irytacją. - Czego chcesz? - Nudzi mi się... - Whisper, no błagam. Nie mógłbyś pobawić się z kimś innym? Piszę teraz. - Ale ja chcę z tobą - zachowywał się całkiem jak mały kociak, co przy jego rozmiarach i groźnym wyglądzie dawało doprawdy przekomiczny efekt. - Moment... ,,uśmiechnęłam się i pogłaskałam Szeptozgona" - myślałam głośno, stukając w klawiaturę laptopa. - Wiesz, że wolę nazwę ,,Szepcząca Śmierć"? - zapytał z lekką irytacją. - A ty wiesz, że nigdy się nie przeuczę? - odpowiedziałam kąśliwie pytaniem. Smok zwinął się w kłębek i leżał tuż obok ze smutnym wyrazem mordki. Wreszcie nie wytrzymałam i kłapnęłam ze złością laptopa, po czym wyszłam z domu. Kiedy ostatnim razem zaczęłam się z nim bawić, rozwalił mi pół pokoju. Zrezygnowana usiadłam pod drzewem, wyczarowałam piłkę i wrzuciłam do domu, a następnie otworzyłam z powrotem laptopa i powróciłam do przerwanej opowieści. Nie minęła sekunda, gdy rozległ się huk, a Whisper wystrzelił z domu i zatrzymał się w tuż obok mnie. - No tak - pacnęłam się w czoło. - Znowu zrobiłam ci gumową piłkę. Przepraszam - i stworzyłam następną, tym razem z gąbki. Gdzie ja miałam głowę, żeby zapomnieć co zębiska mojego smoczka robią z piłkami, balonami i innymi takimi? Zamachnęłam się i rzuciłam nową piłeczkę jak najdalej od siebie, a mój pupil pognał za nią. I na co komu szczeniaki, jak można mieć smoka? Ciesząc się chwilami spokoju, zaczęłam pisać w zawrotnym tempie, chcąc stworzyć jak najwięcej, zanim trzeba będzie rzucić piłkę kolejny raz. Moje szczęście nie trwało jednak długo, bo nadleciał Samukai. - Hejka, Angel - przywitał się. - Cześć - odparłam nie podnosząc wzroku znad ekranu. - Zwykle witasz mnie bardziej entuzjastycznie - mruknął. - Nie mam czasu - próbowałam maksymalnie skupić się na pisaniu i ciągle ktoś mi przerywał. - Dla własnego smoka nie masz czasu? - w przeciwieństwie do Whispera, on się nie przymilał. Może dlatego, że dopiero od niedawna jest ,,mój". - Posłuchaj mnie, przerośnięta jaszczurko. Muszę to skończyć jeszcze dzisiaj, więc daj mi łaskawie chwilę spokoju - warknęłam. - Myślałem, że nie jesteś jadowita - zarzucił suchara. - Ja też - odparłam niwecząc jego zamiar. Wtedy wrócił Whisper, trzymając w paszczy piłeczkę. - O, Samukaj. Chodź się pobijemy - ucieszył się. - Albo nie. Głodny jestem. Zrezygnowana wyczarowałam dwa wielkie stosy łososi i dwie beczki wody, oddzielone dość dużym dystanse. Tych dwóch trzeba było stale od siebie izolować, inaczej się bili. Początkowo cieszyłam się, że mam tak potężne smoki, a tym bardziej tak fajne. Dzisiaj zastanawiam się, co mi strzeliło do głowy, żeby zajmować się obydwoma naraz. Nie to, żeby coś, uwielbiam ich i to bardzo, a oni doskonale o tym wiedzą, ale potrafią solidnie dać mi w kość, o czym przekonuję się praktycznie dzień w dzień. Wbrew jednak temu, co mogłoby się wydawać, niczego nie żałuję. Fakt, nieustannie narzekam, ale po prostu tak mam. Za nic w świecie nie oddałabym ich nikomu. Nawet za Nocną Furię, które przecież kochałam. - Yessss! - zawołałam publikując gotowy rozdział. - Skończyłam - oznajmiłam radośnie. Niestety, chwilę później smoczydła zjadły i postanowiły, że jednak trochę powalczą. Zrezygnowana poszłam do domu i zaczęłam tak po prostu wcinać smoczymiętkę prosząc bogów, żebym jeszcze nie wariowała i żeby moje kochane zwierzaczki oszczędziły mi chatę*. * tu użyte w znaczeniu slangowym, nie dosłownym ;) Spokój? Speedy nie zna tego słowa Z dedykacją dla Speedy - Angel! Śpisz? Spałam. W cudownie ciepłym, popołudniowym słońcu, wyciągnięta na miękkiej, zielonej trawie, pogryzając smoczymiętkę. I tę sielankę jak zwykle zepsuła Speedy. - Zostaw ją, tak słodko wygląda - aż miałam ochotę się uśmiechnąć słysząc, co wygaduje moja wielka Szepcząca Śmierć. Tak, specjalnie dla Whispera się przeuczam. - Słodko czy nie, obiecała pisać - a ta jak zwykle była niecierpliwa. - Zrób coś, żeby ją uciszyć - Mati wylądował tuż obok mojej głowy. - Aniele... - Chyba Anielico - powiedziała Skrillova nawet nie podnosząc głowy z ziemi. - ,,Aniele" - odezwałam się wreszcie nie otwierając oczu. - ,,Anielico" to kiedy mówicie o mnie, nie do mnie. - I widzicie, obudziliście ją - zauważyłam, że ostatnio Whisper zaczynał być nadopiekuńczy. Z jednej strony to było całkiem urocze, ale z drugiej trochę się bałam, że kiedyś może przesadzić. Postanowiłam później się o to pomartwić, ten dzień był zdecydowanie zbyt leniwy, żeby cokolwiek robić. Jedna, jedyna Speedy zwyczajnie tego nie ogarniała i jak zwykle była wulkanem energii. - Przynajmniej może pisać - ucieszyła się. - Idź się gdzieś pobawić - Samukai otworzył leniwie jedno oko. Nawet on nie miał dzisiaj siły na wygłupy, a to już było coś. Samcia prawie tak trudno zmęczyć jak Speedy. Prawie, bo jednak ma jakieś granice. W przeciwieństwie do tamtej szalonej istoty. - No ale ile można czekać? Chce przeczytać nexta! Daj mi nexta, albo zniszczę wam mózgi! - Serio myślisz, że bardziej się da? Już i tak mocno je zniszczyłaś - wyraźnie rozbawiona Trollka ułożyła się wygodniej w swoim hełmie. - Nie lekceważ Speedy - uśmiechnęłam się otwierając wreszcie oczy. - Dobra, pisać nie będę, ale mogę ci coś opowiedzieć - zaoferowałam zrezygnowana, siadając z trudem i niechętnie. - Niech ci będzie - również usiadła i równie niechętnie. - Był spokojny, słoneczny dzień, dokładnie taki sam jak ten - zaczęłam trochę niepewnie cichym, miękkim głosem. - Nie działo się absolutnie nic i było wyjątkowo ciepło, jak na taki klimat. Nasza kochana parka Wikingów, sprzedała córkę dziadkom i wybrała się na krótki lot na smokach. Chcieli mieć trochę czasu tylko dla siebie. Ale złośliwe gadziny nie były w nastroju na latanie i zrzuciły swoich jeźdźców, gdy tylko zbliżyli się do łączki ze smoczymiętką. Wichura niemal natychmiast rozsiadła się wygodnie, a Szczerbatek zaczął się tarzać jak kot. Czkawka i Astrid ułożyli się w trawie i po niedługim czasie zasnęli, zupełnie jak smoki - umilkłam rozglądając się. Wszystkie otaczające mnie smoki, które jeszcze przed chwilą leżały zasłuchane, teraz drzemały, uśpione łagodnym brzmieniem mojego głosu. Ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, nawet Speedy zasnęła, choć to może z nudów. Tak czy siak, miałam przed sobą dosłownie pięć minut relaksu, które zamierzałam w pełni wykorzystać. Sięgnęłam po laptopa i napisałam wyczekiwanego nexta. Nienawidzę świata dedykacja dla wszystkich dziewczyn, które choć raz przeżyły to, co ja łączę się z wami w cierpieniu Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłam zaraz po przebudzeniu, było włożenie mojego różowego dresu i silne postanowienie, że dzisiaj zostaję w domu. Nieważne, że miałam sporo pracy, intuicja nakazywała mi leżeć w łóżku i nawet nie wstawać. Okazało się, że dobrze zrobiłam, zaledwie kilka godzin później umierałam. - Angel, polatamy? - zapytał Samcio przychodząc do mnie. - Nie - warknęłam nawet na niego nie spoglądając. - Co się stało? - w jego głosie słychać było troskę, ale ja nie chciałam mu mówić. Nie zrozumiałby. - Nic - mruknęłam nieprzyjaźnie i zaklęłam perfidnie wciskając twarz w poduszkę i zwijając się w jeszcze większy kłębek. - Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak - próbował dalej. - Wcale nie - uparcie zaprzeczałam, choć daremnie. Kiedy kobieta mówi takim tonem, jest pewne, że ma jakiś problem, więc w sumie to co mówiłam nie miało większego znaczenia, bo to jak mówiłam, było bardziej wymowne. - Chodź, krótki lot poprawi ci humor - to miłe, że chciał mi pomóc, ale nie byłam w nastroju. - Po prostu się odczep, dobra? - wrzasnęłam zdenerwowana i zacisnęłam oczy. Dobrze, że Whisper się ostatnio nie pokazywał, na pewno uraziłabym go moim zachowaniem. Nie darowałabym sobie, gdyby sprawiła mu przykrość w takim stanie, kiedy wszystko mnie drażni i gadam cokolwiek, i tak ostatnio mamy problemy z dogadaniem się. Za to Samcio po prostu się odczepił i wyszedł z domu, zostawiając mnie samą z moim cierpieniem. Przynajmniej mogłam pokrzyczeć. Nie na długo. - Hej, Angel, paru nowych chce dołączyć do Gwardii - usłyszałam nagle. - Bertis... nie teraz, proszę - powiedziałam cicho. - Wszystko gra? - zapytała. - Jasne... chcę tylko trochę spokoju... - odparłam. - To... zostawię ci to... na biurku, dobra? - Pewnie... znasz drogę - zacisnęłam dłoń na pościeli, gdy Bertis wycofała się, żeby zostawić wnioski w moim gabinecie. Słusznie obsadziłam ją na stanowisku rekrutantki, radziła sobie świetnie, choć odwalała najczarniejszą robotę. Nagle przyszła Tysia, moja księgowa i lewa ręka, a na ramieniu miała Trollkę, dilerkę ciastek ze smoczymiętką i moją prawą rękę. Bez nich nie dałabym sobie rady, bardzo mi pomagały. - Cokolwiek się stało, to musi poczekać - powiedziałam, gdy tylko usłyszałam ich głosy i wtuliłam się mocniej w poduszkę. Celowo wszystkich wyrzucałam, nie chciałam, żeby widzieli jak płaczę z bólu. Chciałam być twarda. - Aż tak źle? - Trollka sfrunęła na łóżko obok mnie i otarła się o moje plecy jak kot. W odpowiedzi tylko poruszyłam się lekko i jęknęłam cicho. - Dobra, to my pójdziemy - Tysia wzięła Straszliwca na ręce i wyszły. Nie minęła jednak chwila, a odwiedziła mnie Kapuki wraz z Matim. - Instynkt mojry nam podpowiada, że ciężko z tobą - Mati usiadł na łóżku obok mnie, tak jak wcześniej Trollka. Czo te Straszliwce...? - Masz, poczujesz się lepiej - Kapi podała mi butelkę smoczymiętówki. - Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? - usiadłam ze zbolałą miną, dyskretnie ocierając oczy. - Lepszego nie mam - barmanka wzruszyła ramionami. Bez słowa otworzyłam butelkę i wypiłam parę łyków. Ból nie zelżał, ale przynajmniej przestało mnie to tak drażnić. - Dzięki - uśmiechnęłam się słabo. - Lubię, jak czytasz mi w myślach - pociągnęłam jeszcze parę łyków, po czym odstawiłam butelkę i położyłam się. Nie chciałam się upijać, choć miałam bardzo mocną głowę i sporo było trzeba, żebym padła. Może dlatego, że nie piję nic poza smoczymiętówką. A skoro o czytaniu w myślach mowa, zastanowiłam się, gdzie jest Kimiko, bo dawno jej nie widziałam, choć kontaktowałyśmy się bardzo często. My dwie byłyśmy najlepszym przykładem telepatii, chyba w ogóle w dziejach. Fajnie to wyglądało, kiedy jedna z nas pisała coś, co właśnie miała napisać druga. Czasem nas to wkurzało, ale najczęściej śmieszyło. To niezwykłe, że w sumie rozmawiając tak krótko, nawet w takich ilościach, już na tyle się znamy, że potrafimy dostosować własne pomysły do siebie wzajemnie. Po jakimś czasie mojry pożegnały się i wyszły, za to wrócił Samcio, ostrożniejszy po wcześniejszym incydencie. - Jak tam? - zapytał niepewnie. - Nadal źle - odparłam słabo. - Ale chodź... - poprosiłam. Wsunął nieśmiało łeb do pokoju. - Hej - przywitała się Neramide wchodząc za smokiem. - Cześć - nie wiedzieć czemu, ucieszyłam się na jej widok. - Przyniosłem ci smoczymiętkę - powiedział smok kładąc jasnozieloną kępkę obok mnie. - Dzięki - uśmiechnęłam się zaskoczona. - Jak się czujesz? - Nera usiadła obok mnie i zaczęła odgarniać mi z czoła potargane włosy. - Umieram - jęknęłam zwijając się w kłębek. Samukai przysunął do mnie głowę, w jego oczach wyraźnie było widać zmartwienie. - Nic jej nie będzie - zapewniła go Neramide nadal gładząc delikatnie moje włosy. Czułam, że mimo bólu powoli usypiam, wsparcie działało lepiej niż jakiekolwiek leki. - Jesteś pewna? - Tak - uśmiechnęła się. - To się czasem zdarza. - A co cię boli? - spytał z troską. - W dużej mierze brzuch... a oprócz tego całe życie i reszta świata... - odparłam cicho, zmęczona tym wszystkim. - Nie zrozumiesz... Położył głowę tak, żebym mogła go przytulić. Wyciągnęłam z trudem rękę i zaczęłam głaskać jego nos. - To są ,,te dni" - wyjaśniłam w końcu. Uwielbiałam być kobietą, naprawdę. Ale nie w ,,tym czasie". - Było tak od razu - uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Odpowiedziałam słabym uśmiechem, ale nic już nie powiedziałam. Mój oddech powoli się wyrównywał, a leki chyba wreszcie zaczynały działać, bo ból słabł. Nie dłużej jak po pięciu minutach po prostu spałam. Wyjątkowość to cecha wrodzona dedykacja dla Tysi za pomysł na tytuł Leżałam właśnie na łóżku, rozmyślając sobie. Trzeba było dokończyć parę nextów, zastanowić się nad pewnymi sprawami Gwardii, pilnować Samcia i jeszcze zrobić parę rzeczy, ale zwyczajnie nic mi się nie chciało. Było bardzo ciepło, łóżko był takie wygodne, wokół panowała cisza, a w powietrzu unosił się słodki, czekoladowo-śmietankowy zapach mojego masła kakaowego. Nic dziwnego, że nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty czegokolwiek robić, nawet pisanie wydawało się w tej chwili przekraczać moje możliwości. Kimiko będzie dopiero wieczorem, więc postanowiłam się przespać. Uwielbiałam spać prawie tak bardzo, jak Samukai jeść, choć nie potrzebowałam dużo snu, podobno już jako dziecko mało sypiałam. Jednak leżenie i nicnierobienie też było fajne i kto wie, może nawet będę miała wenę (zwaną także wełną)? Odwróciłam się na brzuch układając wygodnie swoje krągłości, poprawiłam bluzkę, bo złotawe włosy łaskotały mnie w biodra, po czym podłożyłam ręce pod głowę i zamknęłam oczy, czując pełen relaks. Zresztą, jako Daenerys, tudzież smocza mama... a, nieważne. - Angeeeel... Masz reklamówkę? - głos Matiego sprawił, że otworzyłam ze zdziwieniem oczy. - Reklamówkę? - na co Straszliwcowi reklamówka? Nie za bardzo to rozumiałam... - Janinka się nudzi - wyjaśnił. - Aaaaaa dla Janki - załapałam, wyczarowując kilka żółtych reklamówek. Nie wiem dlaczego, przecież to był ulubiony kolor Matiego. - Tylko chowaj przed Samciem, bo jej zje. W żołądku za lodówką ma czarną dziurę - to wyjaśniało, dlaczego potrafił zjeść dosłownie wszystko. Mati poszedł, ale nie minęło pięć minut, a coś twardego uderzyło mnie w głowę i wylądowało na poduszce. Spojrzałam na to zirytowana. - Szyszka?! Znaczy sysunia?! - zdziwiłam się. - A co ona tu robi? - Wybacz - Bertis przybiegła lekko zdyszana. - Bawimy się z Janką w aportowanie. - Na mojej głowie?! Idźcie się pościgać, czy coś. - Ale są same Tuflesy, Skrille i Wandersmoki, a Głucha cały czas we mnie strzela - myślę, że Janinka znowu najadła się smoczymiętki. - Głucha we wszystkich strzela i liże ekran - uśmiechnęłam się i oddałam im sysunię. - I robię DUM DUM DUM - przypomniała Bertis. Wybiegły uszczęśliwione, a ja znów spróbowałam się zdrzemnąć. Prawie mi się udało, gdy nagle usłyszałam warkot kosiarki Kowala. Westchnęłam i poszłam do kuchni wziąć się za obiad, czując, że spania dzisiaj nie będzie. Kroiłam sobie w spokoju kurczaka, myśląc nad nowym opowiadaniem, kiedy nagle - ciach! I nie ma pół paznokcia. Spojrzałam lekko podłamana, po czym umyłam ręce i poszłam do pokoju po pogotowie ratunkowe: mały, niebieski pilniczek ze szkła, z fioletowym kotkiem - moim ulubionym zwierzakiem, poza smokami. W mgnieniu oka uszkodzenie było usunięte, a płytka paznokcia idealnie wyprofilowana. Wbrew pozorom, długie paznokcie były w kuchni bardzo, ale to bardzo przydatne, choć zdarzały się wypadki takie, jak ten. Wróciłam w spokoju do pracy, kiedy nagle jak spod ziemi wyrósł Samukai. Kiedy tylko go zobaczyłam, podskoczyłam jak oparzona klnąc perfidnie. A ściślej mówiąc, przypadkowo dotknęłam ręką garnka i naprawdę się sparzyłam. Zerknęłam tylko na podłużną, różową kreskę, ignorując pieczenie. Coś czuję, że zostanie mi po tym blizna. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś mnie nie straszył? - warknęłam cicho, zła z powodu bólu. - Duuuuuuużo - odparł kłapiąc paszczą. - Wiesz, że zamieniasz się w Speedy? - mruknęłam kąśliwie. - Nie, to ja się zamieniam w Speedy - wtrąciła się Lisiczka, która nagle przyszła. - Widziałaś przecież moje linki. - Widziałam i żałuję. Chyba kiedyś nabawię się przez was linkofobii, jak Mati. - Nie przesadzaj. Chociaż ciężko znaleźć gorsze rzeczy... - przygładziła swój puszysty ogon. - Kowal znowu jeździ kosiarką? - spytała Tysia wchodząc do kuchni. - Nie mogę rysować - skrzywiła się lekko. - A ja spać i pisać - odparłam kręcąc się po kuchni. - Piszesz przez sen? - Dobry suchar, Samciu - uśmiechnęła się Lisiczka. - Pomóc ci? - zapytała Tysia. - Nie, dzięki. Dam sobie radę. Właściwie już kończę - tak naprawdę do końca było jeszcze daleko, ale co tam. Nawet tak oczywiste kłamstwo potrafię zaserwować na tyle przekonująco, że się odczepiają. Ale spokojnie, rzadko kłamię. Nagle usłyszałam, że ktoś wchodzi do domu. - Tak szybko? Miałaś być wieczorem - zawołałam, a przyjaciele spojrzeli na mnie niewiele rozumiejąc. - A co, nie cieszysz się? Mogę sobie iść - zaśmiała się Kimiko wchodząc do kuchni. - Ja bym się nie cieszyła? - odparłam z uśmiechem nie przerywając pracy. - Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ona? - zdziwił się Samukai. - Bo czytamy sobie w myślach - odpowiedziała mu Kimi, na co ja zachichotałam. - To działa tak, jak z nami, tylko bardziej. A tak poważnie, to usłyszałam - wyjaśniłam. - Bertis z Matim i Janką szaleją na dworze, Trollka pracuje nad czymś, Kowal jeździ kosiarką, Kapuki jeszcze nie wróciła, Whisper od dawna się nie pokazuje, a nikogo innego się nie spodziewam. Poza tym, umiem rozpoznać jej kroki. - Co ty, masz psi słuch? - zażartowała Lisiczka. - Nie, lisi. - Ha ha. Suchar na miarę Samcia. - Dziękuję za komplement - skłoniłam się lekko. Zgromadzeni zaśmiali się i zapadła chwila ciszy. - Jak tam twoje pisanie? - zagadnęła Kimi. - Tak jak twoje - zripostowałam. - Z miny wnioskuję, że też ci kiepsko idzie - mruknęłam zerkając na nią. - A co na czacie? - Nawet nie pytaj... - machnęłam ręką. - Teraz Elita jest zajęta skajpajem, prawie nie bywa na czacie i zostały tam same Mellindy, Apulki, Konany, Mirony, Zwiadowcy i inne IPC... Cały czas się tylko biją, robią dziwne rzeczy i spamują, a Speedy to już przechodzi samą siebie. - Czat to zuuoooo, jak nas nie ma - rzeczowa opinia Samiego. - Dobra, obiad gotowy, wołajcie wszystkich. Lubiłam gotować, kuchnia to było moje królestwo, do którego nikt nie miał wstępu, kiedy pracowałam. Mogłam nawet powiedzieć, że to moja pasja. Oczywiście wszyscy szybko się zorientowali i to na mojej głowie pozostawili wyżywienie takiego tabuna smoków. Ale nie narzekam. Bo czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół? Pierwsze kroki w nowym świecie Pamiętam moje pierwsze dni na wiki, jako zarejestrowana użytkowniczka. Wszystko było dla mnie nowe, na wstępie zaliczyłam parę gaf, które jednak uszły mi płazem. Pamiętam bardzo miłych, doświadczonych Wiki-ngów, którzy się mną zaopiekowali i wdrożyli w świat czatu. Mati, Sami, dziękuję Wam za to. Pamiętam Bertis, jako bardzo niepewną osóbkę, zwracającą się do mnie o pomoc z opowiadaniem. Prototyp był tragiczny, ale to, co teraz wyszło, jest jednym z lepszych opowiadań, jakie czytałam. Pamiętam Kapuki, na tyle oryginalną, że zapisała swój nick po grecku i nikt nie wiedział, jak to czytać :D Pamiętam, jak Whisper naopowiadał mi, że Janka jest groźna, a ja głupia uwierzyłam i zaczęłam się bać. Okazało się jednak, że jest groźna tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba, a naprawdę jest świetna. No chyba, że nie chcesz jej dać reklamówki... xD Pamiętam, jak myślałam, że Kowal jest groźny :D Rzadko wchodził na czat, praktycznie go nie znałam, miałam prawo się bać. Do tego usuwał obrazy, które dodawałam, a ja nie wiedziałam czemu :P (dziś wiem). Wszystko zmienił Skajpaj i radosne odkrycie, że też umie się bawić i potrafi być nienormalny xDD Dobry kotecek :D Pamiętam nasz pierwszy odpał o tym, że Trollka poluje na lisy xD Pamiętam mój pierwszy wpis na blogu i mnóstwo ciepłych komentarzy, dziękuję ;* Pamiętam moje pierwsze edycje, dokonywane z walącym sercem i niepewnością, a także obawą przed popełnieniem błędu. Pamiętam szczęście, kiedy to mój blog był najpopularniejszy na wiki i miał najwięcej komentarzy. Pamiętam założenie Gwardii Pyskacza i zaszczyt rozpoczęcia zarządzania nią. Pamiętam nerwy i niepewność w czasie mojej pierwszej rozmowy na skajpaju. Pamiętam pierwsze nieśmiałe próby o uzyskanie moderacji na czacie. Pamiętam radość i dumę ze swojego pierwszego artykułu. Pamiętam wielką głupotę, która okazała się o dziwo doskonałą decyzją, a mianowicie napisanie na czacie Lisiczka Zołza, co zaowocowało przystąpieniem naszego pokemonka do Elity. Pamiętam euforię, a niedługo potem ból kręgosłupa, kiedy zostałam administratorką. Pamiętam strach, towarzyszący zamykaniu konkursu na Fan-art i związaną z tym odpowiedzialność. Pamiętam początki gry w SoDa, było ciężko, ale mam Samukaia :P Pamiętam moją pierwszą "herezję" z dedykacją dla Kapi :D Pamiętam Karaoke party i jedno, jedyne zwycięstwo z Kapuki :P Oraz mnóstwo innych szczęśliwych chwil i pierwszych razów :P ______________________________________________________________________ * Dziękuję całej Elicie za świetny konakt, herezje, odpały i codzienne rozmowy. Sami, Kapi, Kowal, Janka, Mati, Tysia, Bertis, Lisiczka - uwielbiam was ^^ * Sami i Mati już nie są mili. Są OSOM. Bertis nie jest nieśmiała. Jest OSOM. Kapi nie jest oryginalna. Jest OSOM. Janka nie jest groźna. Jest OSOM. Kowal nie jest straszny. Jest OSOM. Lisiczka nie jest Zołza. Jest OSOM. Tysia jest ninja, ale i tak jest OSOM. A Trollka nie je lisów. I też jest OSOM. Speedy nie ogarniesz, dlatego jest OSOM. * Nadal zamierzam działać na Wiki jak najdłużej i jak najefektywniej, cierpliwie znosząc tych, którzy tak, jak ja kiedyś, teraz są nowi. I pamiętajcie, ja nie umiem się długo gniewać ;) A wiecie, po co to wszystko? 750px Poznajcie Liriana i Raylę, zwaną Kosiarką. PS Ogroooooooooooooomna dedykacja dla cioci Tysi i cioci Bertis, za pomoc z obrabianiem elementów obrazka. Gdyby nie one, nic by nie wyszło. Buziak ;* Dwa oblicza życia - AAAAAAA! - wrzask Bertis rozległ się po całym domu. - Czego się drzesz? Denerwujesz jajko Lisiczki - weszłam do pokoju gier, gdzie Bertis, Kapuki, Mati i Sami grali właśnie w Heroes V. Osobiście tego nie trawiłam, wolałam III. - Kosiarka gryzie mnie w stopę! - wrzasnęła Głucha, podnosząc stopę z uczepionym jej niebieskim pisklęciem Koszmara Ponocnika. - No i? Wiesz, że to lubi. - A może byś ją zabrała? W końcu jesteś jej matką! - Tam masz idealnego kandydata do pomocy - wskazałam na Samiego, który był pochłonięty rozgrywką. - Samukai, pomóż! - zawołała Bertis. - Doooobra. Dziam! - chapnął drugą stopę. Roześmiałam się, szczerze ubawiona. - Ale co, o co chodzi? - Kapuki jak zwykle ze swoją kapukozą na levelu legendarnym, niczego nie ogarniała. - A to zobacz - wskazałam na stopy Bertis, z których jedna tkwiła w paszczy Samcia, a drugą beztrosko żuła Rayla. - Aaaa - zaśmiała się i wróciła do gry. - Mima, chodź się pobawiiiiić - Lisiczka zajrzała do pokoju. - Nie teraz, dziecko. Widzisz, że matka gra - mruknęła Kapi, skupiona na rozgrywce. - Co z ciebie za matka? - zaśmiałam się, ale chyba tego nie usłyszała. - Angel, kiedy neeeext? - zapytała wobec tego Zorua. - Next? - Janka nagle wyrosła jak spod ziemi. - Did someone say: "next"? - zrobiła oczy proszącego Szczerbatka. - Nie wiem, na razie nie mam wełny - odparłam. - Wełny? Ja mam jeszcze twoją różową - Bertis wyciągnęła z kieszeni kłębek różowej wełny z mojej przerobionej w gimpie owcy. - Nawet nie zapytam skąd... - Też trochę mam. Ja nie piszę, więc możesz wziąć całą - Kapuki oddała mi całkiem sporo wełny. - Jak to ci się zmieściło w tej małej kieszonce, czituchu? - Nie... jestem... CZITUCHEM! - Nie, w ogóle nie - Sami wydobył z czarnej dziury w żołądku niezły zapasik czarnej wełny na czarną godzinę, po czym z powrotem chwycił stopę Bertis. - A właśnie, nie mieliście przypadkiem pomagać Kowalowi z licencjami? - Janka popatrzyła na grających. - Nie, świetnie sobie radzi - odezwał się w końcu Mati. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Kowal z laptopem jeździł po ogrodzie swoją kosiarką i ciułał licencje. - Ta... doskonale mu idzie - mruknęłam nieco sarkastycznie. - Oho, Lirian się obudził - poszłam do pokoju malucha. Faza na smoczą ciążę była śmieszna, czemu nie ma takiej samej na smocze dzieci? Nagle coś w kącie przykuło moją uwagę. - AAAAA! Tysia!!! Nie ninjuj!!! - zawołałam, prawie strzelając zawałem. - Tak, wiem, masz dzieci - zaśmiała się Tysia, przestając ninjować. - Zawsze mogę ci pomóc - zaproponowała. - To wykaż się pomocą i uśpij Lirka. Ja idę pomóc Trollce z poprawianiem blogów. - Ok. Wyszłam z pokoju, zostawiając Tysię z dzieckiem. Poszłam do gabinetu, gdzie siedziała moja prawa ręka i męczyła się z błędami. - Jak ci idzie? - zagadnęłam, zasiadając do kompa - Słabo - jęknęła. - Ta robota mnie kiedyś wykończy... - Mnie też - westchnęłam. - No ale cóż, same chciałyśmy. Wiedziałyśmy doskonale, na co się porywamy. - No tak... Czasem mam ochotę ugryźć się za to w ogon... Uśmiechnęłam się, zabierając się najpierw za załatwianie spraw Gwardii Pyskacza. Może i odstawiłam smoczymiętkę ze względu na dzieci, ale wciąż jestem prezeską i dilerką. Trzeba było wysłać trochę towaru do IPC i Mellindy, które niedawno składały zamówienie. Ciekawe, co tam u nich... Dawno ich nie widziałam... Emchir zamówił podwójną porcję, ciekawe, co też on kombinuje? Podobno tworzy jakiś nowy, potężny eliksir i jest tak pochłonięty pracą, że nie ma czasu się pojawiać. Trudno. I jeszcze Ziemniak Andrzej. Ten to nie wiem, co chce, ale fajnie, że jest. Śmieszny, oryginalny i bardzo spoko, chyba za nim tęskniliśmy. Jeśli przedtem myślałam, że czat jest dziwny, to teraz już całkiem mam majndfaka. Serio, powoli przestaję ogarniać, co się tam dzieje... Załatwiwszy sprawy administratora, wzięłam się do swojej pracy. Czekało mnie kilka godzin ślęczenia nad blogami i poprawiania ich. Czasem miałam serdecznie dosyć tych błędów, słabych pomysłów, powielających się motywów i mnóstwa słodyczy. Nie ukrywajmy, nie każdy blog jest idealny, wręcz powiedziałabym, że żaden nie jest. Ale trzeba z tym żyć i nie czytać, albo zmuszać się siłą, jeśli jest się w takiej sytuacji, jak my z Trollką. Cóż, ktoś musi. Dobre strony są takie, że to mi czasem odblokowywało wełnę i mogłam pisać. Tylko dzięki pisaniu, zachowywałam jeszcze trzeźwość umysłu, bo zdrowy rozsądek to straciłam dawno. * * * Siedziałam i pisałam. Było już późno w nocy, wszyscy spali, ale ja wreszcie miałam wenę. Tudzież wełnę. Musiałam napisać nexta. To zawsze pozwalało mi pozbyć się nadmiaru emocji. Tworzyłam właśnie nieco smutny fragment i wpadł mi do głowy szatański pomysł, przesłuchania dwóch fragmentów soundtracka do "dwójki", a konkretnie 14 i 15. Wiedziałam doskonale, że zawsze zalewam się przy nich łzami, ale musiałam to zrobić. Może teraz będzie inaczej? Wsłuchując się w początkowe dźwięki pierwszego z nich, jakoś dawałam sobie radę. Ale potem było tylko gorzej. "Stoick saves Hiccup"... Wiedziałam, że i tym razem pęknę. Ciąg dalszy niczego nie ułatwiał, wręcz przeciwnie. Samo w sobie niezwykle smutne "Stoick's ship", zawierające w sobie tony "For the Dancing and the Dreaming", zawsze było zbyt okrutne, dla mojego wrażliwego serduszka. Gorące łzy od dawna spływają po moich policzkach, nagle z gardła wyrywa mi się stłumiony szloch. W momencie kiedy rozlega się głośniejsza muzyka, przywołująca wspomnienia sceny z filmu, której odpowiada, załamuję się całkowicie. Zwijam się w kłębek, uczucia powracają, ta brutalna świadomość: "Jego już nie ma..." Słuchałam tego co najmniej dziesięć razy i zawsze jest tak samo. Nagle jest już po wszystkim. Siedzę i pisze niemal bezmyślnie, słowa same się układają, palce wystukują nierówny rytm na klawiaturze, łzy zamazują mi obraz. Powoli zaczynam się uspokajać. Przez pewien czas myślałam, że się z tym uporałam, że jestem już na piątym etapie żałoby, czyli akceptacji. Nieprawda. Wciąż tkwię w etapie pierwszym, czyli na zaprzeczaniu. Nie dopuszczam do siebie myśli, że to co się wydarzyło, naprawdę się wydarzyło. Jest jedno opowiadanie, które stworzyłam żyjąc w iluzji pozornego etapu piątego. Reszta dowodzi przebywania wciąż w pierwszym. Wielu ludzi może uważać moje zachowanie za głupie, śmieszne, żałosne. Ale ja mam ich gdzieś. Co z tego, że to tylko fikcja. Co z tego, że to "bajka dla dzieci". Co z tego, że mam 18 lat. Wolę płakać na "bajce dla dzieci", niż być nudnym dorosłym, który nie potrafi marzyć. Czekoladowe szaleństwo - Co tak pachnie? - zapytała Astrid. - Czy to nie... czekolada? - Elsa wzięła głęboki wdech pełen słodkiej woni. - Czekolada?! Gdzie?! - Anna i Jack niemal jednocześnie zaczęli szukać czekolady. - Jaka czekolada...? A no tak, moja - pacnęłam się w czoło. - Masz czekoladę i nic nie mówisz? - zawołała Lisiczka z wyrzutem. - No mam - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Did someone say: czekolada? - Trollka zjawiła się nagle na moim ramieniu. - Daj czekoladę - Sami zrobił słodkie oczka i zamachał ogonem. - Ej, każdy ma ochotę na czekoladę - Jack dmuchnął smokom śniegiem w nos. - Właśnie, podzielcie się - Roszpunka również przepchnęła się do nas. - No nie, to moja czekolada! - wrzasnęłam oburzona. - Już nie - zaśmiał się Kristoff. - Jak to? - Normalnie, bo jej nie masz. - JULIAN! - krzyknęłam wściekła. Nigdy nie odbieraj komukolwiek czekolady, pierwsza zasada przetrwania. - MOJE! - z dwóch stron, w jednym momencie wyskoczyły dwie rudowłose postacie i zaczęły się bić ze złodziejaszkiem. - Wiesz, jestem twoją wielką fanką - Bertis przycisnęła Meridę do ziemi. - Ale czekolady ci nie oddam. - Haahhaha! - Frost wyciągnął moją czekoladę z ręki nieuważnego Julka. - Brawo! - zawołała Elsa, klaszcząc w dłonie. - Ale i tak się nie podzielę! - Osz ty! - zaczęła ciskać w niego zamrażającymi strumieniami. - Co jest?! - zdziwiony spadł na ziemię, gdy nie uniknął ciosu, bo zauważył, że jego zdobycz zniknęła. - Ninja!!! - krzyknęła Lisiczka, rzucając się na Tysię. - Pomogę ci! - Kapuki podbiegła do nich i wyrwała czekoladę, po czym zaczęła z nią uciekać. - Miiiimaaaa!!! - zawyła rozpaczliwie Zorua. - Czituch! - zawołał Sami, rzucając się na Kapi. - Dziam! - Trolololo - to Trollka chapnęła czekoladę, ocalając ją od czeluści pyska i żołądka Samukaia. - Zdobyłam! - Roszpunka przydusiła Straszliwca do ziemi, odbierając jej czekoladę. - Ups - Kristoff podstawił jej nogę, ściągając na siebie tym samym gniew aż trzech osób: Roszpunki, Juliana i Anny, która wiedziała, że Kristoff się nie podzieli. W końcu każdy zaczął bić się z każdym, z kim tylko mógł. - A wy co? Nie przyłączacie się do tej rzeźni? - usiadłam obok Czkawki i Astrid, którzy wraz ze Szczerbatkiem siedzieli z dala od miejsca bójki. - Nie jesteśmy aż tak zdesperowani - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. - Czyżby? - wyciągnęłam nietkniętą tabliczkę mojej ulubionej mlecznej czekolady. - Cofam to. Za tabliczkę Milki zrobię dla ciebie wszystko - podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam tęskne spojrzenia pary. - Dokładnie - Astrid zgodziła się ze swoim chłopakiem. - Nie zrobicie wszystkiego - zaśmiałam się, otwierając czekoladę. - Nie zerwiecie ze sobą - powiedziałam, a oni spojrzeli na siebie, potem na mnie, znów na siebie i wreszcie na mnie. - No fakt... -zaczął Czkawka. - Masz nas - dodała Astrid. - Częstujcie się - podsunęłam im połamaną czekoladę, dałam po małym kawałku Szczerbolowi i Wichurce, po czym sama wzięłam. - Dzięki - Kimiko sięgnęła zza moich pleców, wzięła spory kawałek i usiadła obok mnie. Posłałam jej gniewne spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedziałam. - Czy w tym jest jakaś ludzka fabuła? - zapytała, patrząc na bójkę, a potem na mnie. - Wszyscy się biją o czekoladę, po co komu fabuła? - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Jak myślicie, zdążymy zjeść, zanim się zorientują? - Pewnie tak - odpowiedział Czkawka. Siedzieliśmy wygodnie oparci o smoki i ze stoickim spokojem patrzyliśmy na bezsensowną bitwę. Mózg? Nie posiadam... dedykacja dla Samiego za szukanie wełny dla Kapi za golenie owiec i dla Lisiczki za pomysł z mlekiem czekoladowym, które odblokowało mi wenę - Ludziska!!! - Janka z wrzaskiem wparowała do domu. - Nasz największy wróg dostaje przez łeb, chcecie zobaczyć? - Zium! - Tysia-ninja błyskawicznie wybiegła z domu. - Dum dum dum, Tysia nindżuje. Samcio, co ty robisz...? - Bertis spojrzała na mojego smoka. - Omnom, ale dobre. - Samukai! Zjadłeś moje ostatnie dwa grosze! Kochałam te dwa grosze!!! - histeryzowała. - Bertis nie drzyj się, dzieci mi straszysz - upomniałam. - Dobra, lecem paczeć - Sami wyszedł z domu, - Też chcę zobaczyć! AAAAAAA! Kosiarka, puść mnie! - wrzasnęła Bertis na Raylę, żującą spokojnie jej stopę. - Nie krzycz na nią - powtórzyłam cicho. - Z dziećmi trzeba łagodnie - podrapałam małą pod brodą, przez co puściła stopę Głuchej. - Łatwo ci mówić, to nie twoich stóp używa w charakterze gryzaka - meridowata poprawiła bluzkę w PASKI. - Na pewno nie ma tego po mnie - uśmiechnęłam się, bawiąc się z pisklakiem. - To co ma po tobie? - Ognioodporność? - Przecież Sami też jest ognioodporny, geniuszu - odezwała się Kapi. - A tak w ogóle od kiedy ty jesteś ognioodporna? - Bertis spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem. - No tag, to przecież Daenerys. Zresztą Angel jest pełna niespodzianek - Kapuki rzuciła czytanego po raz 5492 Percy'ego Jacksona i poszła. - Angel, zajmiesz się moim jajkiem? Dzięki! - rzuciła Lisiczka i natychmiast zniknęła. Z trudem zdołałam złapać jajo pokemona, które mi rzuciła. - MIMA ZACZEKAAAAAAAJ!!! - Nie, bo mi widowicho ucieknie! - odkrzyknęła. - Dobra, to nie czekaj - Zorua już stała obok niej. - Speedy przy tobie to... - To co? - wspomniana zjawiła się znikąd. - To kuaczek - uratowała sytuację Tysia. Facepalm to gest, który najpełniej podsumował zasłyszaną rozmowę. Prawdę mówiąc też byłam ciekawa, jak wygląda ostateczny triumf nad naszym przeciwnikiem, a mimo to musiałam zostać w domu. Ktoś przecież musiał zająć się tymi wszystkimi dzieciakami. - E, Kotecek! Kosiarkę to się wyłącza! - zawołałam do Kowala, który rzucił wszystko i poleciał oglądać show, zaś jego sprzęt jeździł beztrosko po całym ogrodzie, wycinając w nim najróżniejsze wzory, poza jakąkolwiek kontrolą. Mati poleciał, a Karotka przydreptała do mnie. Pogłaskałam oba łebki małego Zębiroga, który zaczął się bawić z Raylą. Jajko Lisiczki leżało sobie spokojnie, chociaż tyle dobrze. W sumie lubiłam opiekę nad dziećmi. Siedziałam na kocyku z Lirianem na rękach i patrzyłam na bawiące się pisklaki. Co mnie obchodził jakiś koń... - Angel, żałuj, że tego nie widziałaś - powiedział Rory, gdy wszyscy wrócili zadowoleni z przedstawienia. - Hm, ciekawe dlaczego? O, może przez to, że wszyscy podrzucili mi swoje dzieci? - ironizowałam. - Ty i tak masz ich najwięcej - zauważyła Bertis. - Rayla, bierz ją - powiedziałam tylko, a smoczątko błyskawicznie rzuciło się na stopę Głuchej. - AAAAAAA! Zabierz ją! Zabierz! - darła się. - Oto jak na tym świecie traktuje się mówiących prawdę - Mati ze spokojem przypatrywał się sytuacji. - Karkówka! - Co, Pyza? - Wiesz co! Zabierz ją z daleka od mojej stopy!!! - A sama nie umiesz sobie poradzić? - Janka przewróciła oczami i podrapała Kosiarkę pod brodą. - Masz u mnie reklamówkę z sysuniami - Bertis roztarła pogryzione miejsce. - Yay! A teraz lecem - Janka w podskokach pobiegła bawić się CSS. - Też lecem, Jaknog miała mnie poduczyć HTLMu - Rory poleciał za Janinką. - HTML-u! - zawołałam za nim, a Lirian poruszył się niespokojnie. - Nie strasz dziecka - upomniała mnie Lisiczka. - Odczep się. Chyba, że chcesz skończyć jak stopa Bertis. - Mima mnie obroni. I będę się czepiać, bo jesteś zuom matką. - I kto to mówi? Ta, co rzuca swoim jajkiem i sama ma zuom matkę. - Mima nie jest zua! - Jest. A do tego jest czituchem - poparł mnie Mati. - Nie. Jestem. CZITUCHEM! - wydarła się Kapi. - A skoro tak, to Angel jest Dagurkiem. - Nie jestem Dagurkiem! - zaprotestowałam. - Tyle razy wam powtarzam, że jedyne, co mam z nim wspólnego to fakt, że lecę na Czkawkę. Przy czym u mnie nie jest to dziwne, bo jestem zwyczajną fangirl. A Dagur... cóż... - Sama zrobiłaś herezję - zauważyła Trollka. - Ić stont - wskazałam palcem drzwi. - Zajmij się swoją galerią dziwnych min Śledzika. - Jesteś zua, bo przeczytałam więcej od ciebie? - A skąd. Jestem zua, bo tamten tam obecny czituch nazywa mnie Dagurkiem, a ta tu obecna Zołza zarzuca mi, że jestem zuom matką. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będzie więcej nextów, żadnych - przytuliłam Liriana jak pluszowego misia, co poprawiło mi humor, dopóki nie uderzył mnie oślinioną rączką. Instynktownie odsunęłam głowę do tyłu, wycierając mokry policzek. - Dobra, maluchy powinny iść spać - zakomunikowałam, gdy mały ziewnął. - To zajmiesz się nimi? Dzięki - Mati się zmył, zostawiając mi Karotkę na głowie. Jako Zmiennoskrzydły, poleciał zmienić kolor wagi skrzydeł. - Na mnie nie patrz, moje stopy mają już serdecznie dość twojej Kosiarki - Bertis również się zmyła. Po kolei wszyscy uciekali, jak zwykle zostawiając mi dzieci. - Sami? - spojrzałam z nadzieją. - No dobra - westchnął i zabrał oba pisklaki do pokoju dziecięcego. - Chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego to my zajmujemy się Karotką. - "My", czyli konkretnie ja? - Noooo niech ci będzie, że ty. - Miło, że chociaż to zauważasz - uśmiechnęłam się. - Ale swoją drogą też bym chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego to zawsze na nas, albo częściej na mnie spada obowiązek opieki nad wszystkimi dziećmi. Niby mam podejście, ale to nie jest powód. - Nie gadaj, bo je obudzisz - przewróciłam tylko oczami. - Idź powcinaj smoczymiętkę, przyszła nowa dostawa - powiedziałam, na co uszczęśliwiony Samukai wystrzelił jak z procy. Ja odstawiłam dawno temu, teraz czasem tylko piję smoczymiętówkę. Lirian był już bardzo śpiący, bo zaczął płakać i przecierać piąstkami oczka. Zaczęłam mu śpiewać moją ulubioną, hiszpańską kołysankę. Pod wpływem mojego głosu zawsze usypiał. Odłożyłam go do łóżeczka i po cichu wyszłam, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po chwili dobiegło mnie zawodzenie Matiego, wrzaski Speedy i Lisiczki, dziamanie Samcia, dyskusja Janki i Rory'ego, śmiech Trollki, Bertis i Tysi, nieogarnięte pytania Kapuki i warkot kosiarki Kowala. Pomyślałam, że w gruncie rzeczy ich kocham, choć całkiem już pozbawili mnie mózgu... To, co chcę na święta, to wy... tak, wiem, spóźnione. Zła ja. przepraszam wszystkich, których pominęłam Zbliżały się święta, moje pierwsze na wiki. Chciałam, żeby były wyjątkowe, więc przygotowania rozpoczęłam dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Sprzątałam solidnie nasz duży dom, chcąc jak najlepiej przeżyć ten niezwykły czas. Oczywiście nikt mi nie pomagał, ale jakoś się wyrobiłam. No i jest. Pojutrze Wigilia, jeden z najbardziej magicznych dni w roku. Wszystko musi być idealnie. Prace w kuchni idą pełną parą, będzie mnóstwo jedzenia, jeśli tylko wymyślę, jak zatkać czarną dziurę w żołądku Samcia, bo inaczej wszystko zje. - Gotowi? - usłyszałam nagle. - Sami Airline zaprasza na pokład. - Lecicie gdzieś? - zapytałam wychodząc z kuchni. - No tak, przecież mówiliśmy, że nie będzie nas w domu na święta - Bertis usiadła na grzbiecie Koszmara Ponocnika, a Tysia za nią. - Jak to was nie będzie? - spytałam zaskoczona i załamana. - No tak. Ja na ten przykład wybieram się na kongres biologów - Rory uniósł walizeczkę z mikroskopem. - Janka na zjazd head-adminów, Kapuki na jakiś wykład o czituchach, czy coś... - Ej! - upomniał go Marazmor. - A dokładniej ,,Życie czitucha od kulis", w Smoczej Akademii - Lisiczka poprawiła czapkę i wygładziła puchaty ogon. - Nie jestem czituchem! - Dobra, dobra. - Ja lecę do rodziny - Trollka wyjrzała spod wgniecionego hełmu, pamiątki po tym, jak wpadła na choinkę, która próbowała ją zabić, a ostatecznie skończyła pod ostrzem. - Sami też i bierze Raylę. - Kowal ma zjazd miłośników kosiarek, ja zlot fanów Meridy - tu ruda potrząsnęła bujną czupryną. - A Tysia kurs rysowników ninja. - Za to ja prowadzę lekcję o zmianie koloru wagi skrzydeł, Speed jedzie na konwent anime, a Lisiczka na mistrzostwa świata w Star Crafcie II. - Nie mogę się doczekać, aż moje Zergi ich zmiażdżą - w oczach pokemona zalśnił złowrogi błysk. - Tylko się nie zamień w drugą Sarę - powiedziałam ponuro. - Dlaczego? Kerrigan jest super, chciałabym nią być. - Osobiście uważam, że była lepsza zanim stała się Zergiem. No i Jim... nie wierzę, że twórcy rozbili ją i Raynora - przez Lisiczkę zapomniałam zupełnie o głównym problemie. - Ale abstrahując od tematu... dlaczego musicie robić to wszystko teraz? Wielu z nas obchodzi swoje pierwsze święta, nie tylko ja. Przecież Bertis, Lisiczka, Kapi, Tysia... - No sorki, ale mamy inne plany - przerwała mi Janka. - Czyli co, dlatego zostaję sama? - Nie sama - Tysia wzruszyła ramionami, wskazując na Liriana. Spojrzałam na bawiące się spokojnie dziecko, czując złość i rozczarowanie. Jak mogli mi to zrobić? Jak mogą zostawiać mnie w ten najpiękniejszy czas w roku? Wróciłam do kuchnie przybita i zdołowana, nawet nie próbując ich zatrzymać. Wiedziałam, że to i tak nic nie da, każde z nich osobno jest strasznie uparte, a razem to już w ogóle. Zajęłam się gotowaniem, żeby próbować nie myśleć o tym wszystkim. - Hej, co robisz? - od pracy oderwał mnie głos Kimiko, która nagle weszła do kuchni. - Gotuję - odparłam cicho. - Aha... Nie pogniewasz się, jak przez święta mnie nie będzie? - mały, przezroczysty talerzyk z ciemnego szkła wysunął się z mojej dłoni i z trzaskiem uderzył w terakotę w kolorze deskowanego brązu, rozpryskując się na drobne kawałeczki. - Co? - wykrztusiłam, patrząc na nią zszokowana. - No... Wyjeżdżam na święta... - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zła - nie, zła to nie to słowo. Zawiedziona, rozczarowana, porzucona - owszem. Ale zła? Nie, ani trochę. - Ależ skąd, nie ma sprawy - przywołałam na twarz jak najmniej sztuczny uśmiech i starałam się ukryć ból, jaki rozdzierał mi serce. Nienawidzę samotności w tak ważne dni. Pochyliłam się i zaczęłam zbierać szkła, nie zważając na to, że mogę się pokaleczyć. - Na pewno? - Tak, jasne - powiedziałam z przekonaniem, wkładając cały talent aktorski w starania, żeby mój uśmiech wyglądał szczerze. - Fajnie, dzięki - wyraźnie jej ulżyło. - Nie ma sprawy - kiedy chcę, potrafię być przekonująca i to bardzo. Kimiko wyszła z kuchni, a ja po prostu zajęłam się gotowaniem, jakby nic się nie stało. Nie mogę przecież użalać się nad sobą, sama w końcu powtarzam, że w życiu trzeba być twardym. Przecież nie zmuszę ich, żeby zostali. Jedyne co mogę zrobić, to po prostu się z tym pogodzić. Nadszedł wieczór wigilijny - lub w przełożeniu na nasze: Snoggletog. Najbardziej magiczny czas w ciągu całego roku, kiedy spełniają się marzenia, dzieją się cuda, a ludzie się cieszą i świętują. W ten piękny czas nikt nie powinien być sam. Ja byłam. Lirian się nie liczy, jest za mały. Siedziałam przy stole, nie mając ochoty na jedzenie. Marzyłam tylko o tym, żeby moi przyjaciele wrócili. Żeby był ktokolwiek. Ktokolwiek... Samotna łza spłynęła z kącika mojego oka i potoczyła się po policzku, aż na szyję. Nagle poczułam, że coś ociera się o moją nogę, więc zerwałam się chcąc sprawdzić, co to. Pod stołem siedziały trzy smocze pisklęta, niepodobne do żadnego ze znanych mi gatunków. Po chwili z prędkością światła wdrapały się na mnie, czepiając się pazurkami mojej błękitnej sukni. - Yyyyy... dobra, to jest co najmniej dziwne - mruknęłam. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do domu wparował jakiś gość z brązowymi włosami w tunice o podobnym kolorze. Na brzuchu miał trzy czarne ptaki na złotej tarczy. - Moje uszanowanie, miłościwa pani - skłonił się przede mną. - Jestem Borch Trzy Kawki i jestem... - Tak, Villentretenmerth. Wiem, kim jesteś - przerwałam mu. - Powiedz lepiej, co ty tu robisz i co to ma być? - wskazałam na smoki na moich ramionach. - Smoki - Borch darował sobie uprzejmości i pozory. Po chwili w miejscu faceta znajdował się olbrzymi złoty smok. - Chciałaś mieć kogoś, to masz. - Że co? - kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiałam. - Spełniłaś życzenie - odezwał się głos w moim umyśle. Po chwili w blasku błękitnych łusek wewnątrz zjawił się kolejny smok, tym razem osiodłany i z jeźdźcem na plecach. - Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal un Saphira Bjartskular - przywitałam się odruchowo w pradawnej mowie. Znaczyło to mniej więcej "Niechaj sprzyja ci szczęście, Eragonie Cieniobójco i Saphiro Jasnołuska". Pierwsza część elfickiego powitania. - Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr - zaskoczony jeździec odpowiedział mi drugą częścią formuły, znaczącą "Niechaj pokój zamieszka w twym sercu". - Un du evarínya ono varda - dodała jego równie zaskoczona smoczyca, kończąc powitanie. Ta część formuły oznaczała "Bądź strzeżona przez gwiazdy". - Skąd znasz język elfów? - Eragon, bo nim właśnie był jeździec, zszedł z siodła. - I nasze imiona? - dodała w moim umyśle Saphira. Nie dane mi jednak było odpowiedzieć, bo oto do domu wszedł kolejny wielki smok o łuskach w barwach czerwieni, starego złota i spiżu. - No nie, Smaug? Zaraz, moment... Smaug z Hobbita, Saphira z Dziedzictwa i Villentretenmerth z Wiedźmina? Czyli te małe są z Gry o Tron? - Tak jest, Khaleesi - odparł nowo przybyły smok. - Khaleesi...? Chyba mylicie mnie z... - Daenerys Targaryen, żona Khala Drogo, czyli Khaleesi - coś małego i białego przekroczyło próg domu. - Jestem... - Wiem, kim jesteś, Adamaï - przewróciłam oczami. - Powiedz mi lepiej, jak się tych małych pozbyć. Ja nie jestem tą Daenerys. - Najwyraźniej do nich to nie dociera - dzieciak w dużej, niebieskiej czapce zjawił się obok białego smoka. - Słodki maluch - pogłaskał lekko Liriana po delikatnych włoskach. - Cześć, Yugo - uśmiechnęłam się. - Może ty mi wyjaśnisz, co tu się dzieje? - Wybacz, ale sam niewiele wiem - Eliatrop wzruszył ramionami. Swego czasu uwielbiałam Wakfu ale teraz czuję się tak jak Yugo. Niewiele wiem. - No jasne, jak zwykle nikt nic nie rozumie. Ma ktoś pomysł, jak się tego pozbyć? - smocze pisklęta na moich ramionach zaczynały mnie już nieźle wkurzać. - Ja wiem! - wszyscy aż podskoczyli, słysząc głośny wrzask. Wydobywał się on z pyska szarego, gadającego osła. Tak, to był ten Osioł ze Shreka. Poznałam to nie tylko po czerwonoróżowej Smoczycy, która weszła za nim. - No pięknie, kogo nam jeszcze przywieje? - na szczęście zachęcone jednakowym gatunkowo towarzystwem młode smoki zeszły z moich ramion. - Kogo tylko sobie wymarzysz, Khaleesi - odpowiedział Villentretenmerth. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - Dobrze, dobrze. Ale w takim razie dlaczego mianujesz się matką smoków? - Ja wcale nie... - Nie? Masz w sobie smoczą krew - Smaug obwąchał mnie dokładnie. - To... skomplikowane... - A to dziecko? Twój syn? - To jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane... - I o ile się nie mylę, gdzieś powinna być twoja smocza córka... - A to, to już w ogóle skomplikowane tak, że... - To może nas oświeć? - Ad wpatrywał się we mnie z napięciem. - Nie - podeszłam do Liriana i wzięłam go na ręce, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Jesteś niezwykła, córko gwiazd - odezwała się Saphira. - Być może to sprawia, że spełniasz życzenia. - Życzenia? Jakie życzenia? - kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiałam. - Nie chciałaś być sama - wyjaśnił Borch. Spokojnie można było zwracać się do niego tym mianem, gdyż jego smocze imię oznaczało właśnie trzy kawki. - Więc spełniłaś własne życzenie. Pojawi się każdy, kogo podpowie ci wyobraźnia. Na razie to działa tylko na smoki, ale już niedługo... - nagle zapadła cisza, było słychać tylko Mushu z Mulan, kłócącego się cicho z Dojo z Xiaolin. Słowa Borcha naprawdę miały sens i sporo wyjaśniały. - Smocza krew, magia, pochodzenie... dodatkowo obdarzona taką wyobraźnią i rzadkim talentem do pisania... masz niezwykłe dary - Eragon przyjrzał mi się uważnie. - Ciekawe co jeszcze potrafisz. W tym momencie rozległ się huk i zgrzyt metalu. Zaskoczona wybiegłam przed drzwi. Przed domem wylądował olbrzymi, mechaniczny smok. - Juuuuuuhuuuuu! To było coś! - chłopak o latynoskich rysach i kręconych włosach, zeskoczył z maszyny. Na czubkach jego spiczastych uszu skrzyły się niewielkie języczki ognia. - Palisz się, Valdez - rzucił Jason, blondyn o oczach w kolorze lodowego błękitu. Objął w pasie dziewczynę nieco indiańskiej urody i sfrunęli na ziemię w podmuchu wiatru. - Percy poleje wodą i będzie dobrze - Piper, bo to ona była tą dziewczyną, odwróciła się w stronę, gdzie chłopak o czarnej, rozwichrzonej czuprynie nie mógł oderwać się od niezwykle atrakcyjnej blondynki. - Pod warunkiem, że zdoła odkleić się od swojej dziewczyny - mruknęłam. - Oni tak zawsze? - Niestety - skrzywiła się Hazel, dziewczyna o drobnych, cynamonowych loczkach, ale zaraz się uśmiechnęła, gdy Frank, jej potężny chłopak zdjął ją na ziemię. - Więc tak wygląda Festus, co? - pogładziłam spiżowy łeb smoka. - Pięęęęękny - Leo rozpromienił się, zapomniał o płonących uszach. - O, tak. Bardzo piękny - zgodziłam się, a Festus odpowiedział zgrzytem. - Miałeś to opanować - nieco rozzłoszczona dziewczyna o jasnobrązowych włosach, gasząc czubki uszu syna Hefajstosa. - Mówię do ciebie! LEO! - Czy ktoś powiedział: Leo? - rozległ się nagle głos. - No ja. - Kalipso! - Natisia z piskiem rzuciła się na parę. - Jestem waszą największą fanką! - A tej co się stało? - spytał nieco niepewnie Kokosek, trzymając się blisko swojego brata Ananaska. - Jak to co? Zobaczyła OTP - odparłam rzeczowo. - Eeeee... co? - Percy nagle zmaterializował się tuż obok mnie, trzymając za rękę Annabeth. - OTP. - Ulubiony pairing. Córka Ateny i ja spojrzałyśmy na siebie i roześmiałyśmy się. - No nie... wystarczy mi już jedna chodząca encyklopedia... - jęknął syn Posejdona. - Kocham moją dziewczynę, więc ją zniosę, ale ty? To już przesada. - Poczekaj, aż poznasz Kapuki - Nati na chwilę dała spokój Caleo. - Ona z kolei jest podobna do ciebie. - A wtedy to my będziemy wariować - zerknęłam porozumiewawczo na Annabeth. - A to w ogóle możliwe? Ktoś podobny do Glonomóżdżka? - Thalia Grace, starsza siostra Jasona, zeskoczyła z grzbietu Festusa, jak zwykle w swoich punkowych ciuchach. - Zdziwisz się, Thal - uśmiechnęłam się. - O, hej Mop. - Mop? Że what? - teraz nawet Jason miał majndfaka. - Ano Mop - uśmiechnęłam się nieco złowieszczo. - Ano hej - odparł Gezart. - Ano co tam? - Ano nic. E tam, bez Kapuki to żadna zabawa. - Ano. A gdzie ona jest? - Pojechała na wykład o czituchach. - Angel! - dobiegł mnie nagle radosny wrzask i niechybnie zostałabym zwalona z nóg, gdyby nie mój refleks. - Mam dziecko na rękach! - zawołałam, odwracając się gwałtownie i wyciągając przed siebie wolną rękę. - Ok... - Belchie i Opal przystopowały. Kiedyś niespecjalnie za nimi przepadałam, ale okazało się, że to tylko mylne wrażenie. Naprawdę są bardzo fajne i miłe. Ich entuzjastyczne powitania były czasami męczące, ale sympatyczne. Nawet jeśli mogły mnie kiedyś przyprawić o połamane żebra. - Masz śliczną sukienkę - uśmiechnęła się Smile. W zasadzie teoretycznie, to ona zawsze była uśmiechnięta. - Też mi się podoba - przyznałam. - A w ogóle, to wchodźcie wszyscy do domu - otworzyłam szeroko podwójne drzwi, zapraszając wszystkich do środka. Nie za długo później, dom był już wypełniony. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili, Gez rozwalał wszystkich w Hirołsów, Wiktoria z ożywieniem dyskutowała o czymś z Konradem i NFD. Toffina z Lisicą pracowały nad komiksem ilustrującym tę imprezę, co było trudne, bo połową roboty było wmówienie Lisicy, że jej rysunki są świetne i nakłonienie jej do kontynuowania pracy, a Wodna przypatrywała im się, kibicując z całego serca. Asti gadała jak najęta z Adve i Vanessą, Opal i Belchie zajmowały się Lirianem, choć szło im jako tako, Ichi przeglądał mangę, a Skrillova i Zak robili... no, cokolwiek tam robią. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mi jeszcze paru osób... - Ho ho ho! - rozległ się nagle donośny, rubaszny śmiech Northa, który wjechał do domu na swoich saniach, na pokładzie mając Zająca i Piaska. No cóż, nie o nich myślałam. Śnieg wypełnił pół salonu, gdy do środka wkroczyła Elsa, ścigająca Jacka, który pewnie znowu narozrabiał. Zębowa wróżka plotkowała zawzięcie z Roszpunką, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła taką ilość smoków, jaka zgromadziła się w moim domu, natychmiast poleciała oglądać ich zęby, z czego ucieszył się Julian. Zaraz za nimi wjechał Kristoff na grzbiecie Svena z Anną na rękach. A to jeszcze nie był koniec. - Szczerbeł! - ucieszyłam się, widząc Nocną Furię, przekraczającą próg domu. - Oooo, kogo ja widzę! Au! - widok Czkawki rozproszył Frosta, co umożliwiło jego ukochanej trafienie go śnieżką. - Dzięki! - zaśmiała się w kierunku wikingów. - Więc tak wygląda twoje Snoggletog? Jak wariatkowo? - zażartował Stoick, witając się ze mną. - Nie każde - odparłam ze śmiechem. - No widzisz, tata, a ty narzekasz na naszą wioskę. - Oj przestań, wcale nie narzeka - Astrid machnęła ręką. - Narzeka, narzeka - zaprzeczyła Valka. - Po czyjej ty stoisz stronie? - wódz Wandali uniósł brew, patrząc na żonę. - Właśnie - jego syn zrobił identyczną minę, patrząc na ukochaną. - Przeciwko tobie, kochanie - Val uśmiechnęła się uroczo, a Astrid pokiwała energicznie głową. - Kogo jeszcze przywlekliście? Moje pozostałe ulubione pairingi? - W sensie...? - Czkawuś spojrzał na mnie tym swoim uroczym, zagubionym wzrokiem. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, bo zemdleję od tej słodyczy - pstryknęłam mu palcami przed nosem. - No wiesz, Heatlout, Rufflegs względnie Sączyther i Szpadzik, co brzmi równie ohydnie jak Czkastrid, więc z przyczyn oczywistych tego nie używam. - Zgubiłaś Mieret - zachichotał Sączysmark, przytrzymując drzwi przed Heather. - To akurat brzmi dobrze, chociaż Tuffret też - zgodził się Śledzik, po czym wprowadził swoją dziewczynę. - Ej! Ja się wygłupiałam! - zrobiłam wielkie oczy. - Mieret to nie na poważnie! - zaprotestowałam. - Dlaczego? Mój brat i ten wielki mięśniak doskonale do siebie pasują - przyznała rozbawiona Szpadka. - Ale że co? - Mieczyk jak zwykle nie ogarniał. Nagle wszyscy zamilkli, woleli się nie odzywać, bo za nim wkroczył Eret, uzbrojony w łapy jak golonki i bary co najmniej jak szafa. - Nic, nic - uspokoiłam sytuację. - Idźcie, mam aż za dużo jedzenia. - Czy ktoś powiedział: jedzenie? Ten głos... tak doskonale mi znany... W życiu chyba tak się nie cieszyłam, na te słowa. Z radosnym piskiem rzuciłam się w kierunku, z którego owy głos dochodził. - Przecież miało was nie być... - wyszeptałam, gardło miałam ściśnięte ze wzruszenia. Przytuliłam się do lśniących, niebieskich łusek Koszmara Ponocnika. - Ano miało nie być. Ale jesteśmy - powiedział. - MEDŻIK! - zawołała Janka. - Ano medżik. - Ej! - usłyszałam głos wkurzonego Marazmora. - Jest Kapuki, jest zabawa - uśmiechnął się szeroko Mop, zjawiając się nagle tuż przy wchodzącej Elicie. - Ano jest - zgodził się Sami. - Samukai! - zawołała Kapuki. - Kapi, chodź, szybko, muszę cię komuś przedstawić! Mati, ty idź tam - wskazałam Zmiennostraszliwemu kąt z dużą kępką jemioły, pod którą stali nie kto inny jak Nico di Angelo i Will Solace. Solangelo specjalnie dla Matiego. Sama zaś złapałam Marazmora za skrzydło i poleciałam w głąb domu. Miałyśmy szczęście, pewnie przez to czituchowanie, nasi kochani Percabeth tym razem nie zajmowali się sobą, tylko rozmawiali z Jasper, czyli Jasonem i Piper. - AAAAAAAAA! - rozległ się nagle radosny wrzask Kapi. - Percy! To naprawdę ty?! To zaszczyt w końcu poznać cię na żywo! - przewróciła półboga na ziemię, przytulając go mocno. - Jesteśmy waszymi wielkimi fankami - wyjaśniłam nieco skonsternowanej Annabeth. - Z tym, że ja jestem bardziej jak ty a ona... no właśnie... - Jesteś... niebieska... - zauważył błyskotliwie Percy. - No! Jak twoje ulubione jedzenie! - Też lubisz cheeseburgery? - W zasadzie wolę glony, ale cheeseburgery są na drugim miejscu. - Niebieskie glony? - Tak. I świecące. - Oj tam - machnął ręką. - Ważne, że niebieskie. - Powodzenia - szepnęłam współczująco do Annabeth, po czym poszłam przywitać się z resztą Elity, a potem impreza toczyła się w sumie sama. Tysia oczywiście cały czas trzymała na rękach moje dziecko, które wymknęło się spod kontroli Opal i Belchie. Teraz obie przyglądały się Jabgrcy i Anamarii, które wraz z Weroniką z nudów uśmiercały ortografię. Bertis i Gezart grali w Hirołsów, jednocześnie kłócąc się o Skrillovą. Nati siedziała z Caleo, Mati z Solangelo, Kowal dyskutował z Thalią o muzyce, Kosiarka bawiła się z Nataszą, która skutecznie odciągnęła ją od stóp Rudej. Sami jadł, próbując jednocześnie uczestniczyć w rozmowie Trollki i Kolejnego fana JWS, którzy rozpływali się nad epickością Wiedźmina, przy wiedźmińskim rapie MC Sobieskiego. Lisiczka i Speed prześcigały się w rysunkach, próbując odwzorować ultraliska Zoruy, który wykluł się z jej jajka jakiś czas temu. Rory też rysował, ale Wandera, jednocześnie przyglądając się, jak Wiki i Konrad grają w Little Big Planet 3. Kimiko rozmawiała z Neramide, później do nich pójdę. - O jaaaaa... prawdziwa Saphira! I Eragon! - ucieszyła się Janka i pognała w stronę Jasnołuskiej i jej jeźdźca, witając się z nimi po elficku, co przyprawiło ich o kolejnego majndfaka. Lirian zapiszczał radośnie, gdy udało mu się chwycić jedno z kolorowych pasemek Tysi, czego ninja za wszelką cenę próbowała uniknąć. Nawet się nie zdziwię, jeśli jego pierwszym słowem nie będzie "mama", tylko "Tysia", albo "ninja". Z drugiej strony jednak, gdyby nie jego ulubiona ciocia, nie miałabym tyle czasu na pisanie, a przecież ludzie oczekują ode mnie nextów i to najlepiej codziennie, a nie, żebym była dobrą matką. Może i zapewniają o swojej cierpliwości, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że w głębi duszy aż ich ciekawość zżera, co ja tam mogę napisać. Smaug próbował złapać Frosta, większość par zajmowała się sobą, a małe smoczki z Gry o Tron niańczył Villentretenmerth. Chciałam wyjść na chwilę przed dom, zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza, gdy zobaczyłam faceta w czerni. Dosłownie. - Cześć, Angel - przywitał się. - Eeee... czy ja cię znam? - spytałam zaskoczona. - W zasadzie tak. To przecież ja. No wiesz... - Aaaaaaa... - wycelowałam w niego palec. - Mój ulubiony anonim. Jak ty się tam teraz zwiesz? Arbiter, czy jakoś tak? - Dokładnie - zgodził się. - Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogę cię poznać. - Daj spokój - uśmiechnęłam się. - Przypomniałeś mi, że powinnam się wziąć za opka, które obiecałam napisać, i które mam ci zadedykować. Nie zdążyłam się dowiedzieć, jaka była jego reakcja, bo nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę. Znajoma postać, nawet za bardzo. Nie widziałam jej już od... dawna... - Hej... - przywitał się nieśmiało. - Witaj - uśmiechnęłam się, szczerze ucieszona. - Tak sobie pomyślałem... że może mógłbym... no wiesz, przyjść... - Jasne - odparłam szybko i bez wahania. - Ale czy ja nie będę... przeszkadzał? - Whisper... przecież są święta... - powiedziałam łagodnie, dotykając nosa smoka. - Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś - przytuliłam go jak za starych, dobrych czasów, po czym wprowadziłam go do środka. Ludzie się bawili, a pod choinką leżały prezenty, czekające na jutro, kiedy wszyscy sobie pójdą. Każdy był dokładnie przemyślany, z wyjątkiem tych, które nie były. W takim wypadku zwyczajnie nie wiedziałam, co wymyślić. I tak na ten przykład Janka, dostanie dożywotni zapas reklamówek, które pewnie zje w ciągu godziny i nieskończoną cierpliwość, którą placki zaraz wyczerpią, a dla Tysi mam nowy, wodoodporny strój ninja, bo długo nie wiedziałam co im dać. Na niektóre pomysły wpadłam od razu, jak idealna replika łuku Meridy dla Bertis, niepsujące się internety dla Samiego, nowy hełm dla Trolli, bo stary przegrał pamiętne starcie z choinką, kiedy to biedny Straszliwiec wszedł do sklepu i prawie się o nią zabił. Ale spokojnie, choinka też nie przetrwała. Przegrała z kosiarką Kowala, który dostanie przenośny zestaw imprezowy i będzie bania u Kowala na zawołanie, zawsze i wszędzie. Za to dla Speed mam "One Piece" i "Homestucka", limitowane edycje kolekcjonerskie, pełne fanowskich gadżetów. Inne pomysły pochodzą od samych autorów, bo kompletnie nie wiedziałam, co wymyślić. Lisiczka życzyła sobie Zerga, Rory akumulator (swoją drogą, ciekawe, na co Wandersmokowi akumulator...), Kapuki mega wypasioną konsolę, a Mati zapas marchewek, które mam nadzieję podziałają jako tłumik. Ale moim ulubionym prezentem jest ten dla Kimiko. Chcę jej dać mnóstwo, mnóstwo czasu, weny, sił i zapału, żeby chciała pisać w nieskończoność, ze mną i na blogi. Także to opowiadanie jest prezentem, spóźnionym, ale zawsze. Chcę w nim podziękować wszystkim, którzy uczynili moje życie piękniejszym, ciekawszym, weselszym. To nie tylko osoby występujące, ale także te, które pominęłam z różnych przyczyn, najczęściej z powodu słabej pamięci. Ale wiedzcie, że święta na wiki to najpiękniejsze, co może się przydarzyć, współczuję wszystkim, którzy z rozmaitych powodów tego nie doświadczyli. Jeśli to jest sen, to nigdy nie chcę się budzić. Wesołych Smoczych Świąt! I do Nowego Roku :) postaram się też coś wykombinować C: UWAGA: bardzo pragnęłam śniegu. Wierzcie lub nie, ale jak tylko opublikowałam opowiadanie, zaczął padać śnieg ._. "To skomplikowane..." Samiś dedykacja dla ciebie (hug) - Wait, what? Angel, baranie, coś ty zrobiła - siła tego facepalma i moje słowa, musiały być słyszalne w całym domu. - Co zrobiłaś? - zaciekawiła się Trollka, odrywając się na moment od jakiegoś plackowskiego bloga, który poprawiała. Teoretycznie też powinnam to robić, ale na razie tępię spam. Oficjalnie. - Wstawiłam na wiki dżwo. - Co? - Dżefko. Nasze drzewo genealogiczne. - Co zrobiłaś?! - Kapi zajrzała przez drzwi. - No to co słyszałaś. Ale już usuwam - jak dobrze być adminem. - Nie, zostaw. Będzie śmiesznie - Kapuki i jej pomysły. - Zwariowałaś? - gwałtownie protestuję. - Nie ma mowy. - Dlaczego? - no nie. Ten słodki derpik Trolli rozbraja system. - A niby jak zamierzasz wszystkim wytłumaczyć, o co z tym chodzi? - No jak to jak? "To skomplikowane" - Sami znienacka pojawił się tuż za moimi plecami. - Samiś, proszę cię... - A co to się "samisiuje"? - Roriusz wsadził łeb do pokoju. - No co? - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Nic, nic... - Roreł, ty sobie uważaj. Myślisz, że jak wyżebrałeś admina, to wszystko możesz? - Yup. - Ale nie możesz - odezwała się nagle Tysia za moimi plecami. Ha ha, myślała pewnie, że mnie przestraszy. Nie ze mną te numery, po 752 razie musiałam się uodpornić na jej ninjowanie. - Dał Jaknog, zabierze Jaknog. Bądź tego świadom - a co to, proroctwa królowej Zygfrydy? Mati, ja tu jestem miszczem mądrości życiowych. - No i pamiętaj, że Stoick bił kamienie, więc uważaj. - No przecież nie naślecie na niego Stoicka... - Bertis spojrzała na wszystkich z powątpiewaniem. - Dlaczego nie? Admini mogą wszystko - Kapi próbowała żonglować pustymi butelkami po smoczymiętówce, ale średniawo jej to wychodziło. Ciekawe co zrobiła z zawartością... - Nie mogą - zaprotestował Mati. - Jak nie, jak tak? - ja i Sami powiedzieliśmy to jednocześnie i uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Teoretycznie powinnam się przyzwyczaić, ale nasza telepatia wciąż mnie zaskakiwała. - No po prostu - wykłócał się dalej Mati. - Dostajesz bana na pisiont groszy - uciął Samukai. - I cześć rozpiętości skrzydeł, tak w ogóle. - Od kiedy jestem rozpiętością skrzydeł? - Od dzisiaj. Gratuluję awansu. - Ej, Rory? - zaczęła Trolla. - No? - Nie dodawaj tegotego obrazu. - Tego co właśnie dodałem? - Taaa... - Nie żeby coś, ale skąd to zbiegowisko? Wszyscy nagle sobie przypomnieli, że mają jakąś robotę? - spytałam, widząc ludzi, smoki i Thor wie co jeszcze przy komputerach. - No w końcu jesteśmy adminami albo modami - zauważyła rzeczowo Tysia. - A naszym bugiem jest Janinek - wypalił nagle geniusz śpiewu. - Ahaaa... A dlaczego musicie tu być akurat teraz? - Bo tak. Zresztą to ty przesiadujesz tu 300 godzin dziennie - taaaa... logika Kapi... To nie wymaga komentarza. - Że niby za długo? - No. Nie jesteś głodna, czy coś? - Bertis popatrzyła na mnie znad ekranu. - Nie jesteś głodny, kiedy jesteś sobą. Angel jest sobą, więc nie jest głodna - Samcio machnął ogonem. - Zadowolona? - posłałam Rudej triumfalne spojrzenie. - Nie. - To zjedz placka - mruknęła Trollka, ślęcząc nad komentarzami. - Już nawet same się tną. - Mydłem w płynie? - spytał Mati - Na razie tak, więc ok. Będzie serio źle, jak zaczną ciąć się RZARUFKĄ. - A skąd wezmą? - Jak to skąd? A po co jest Jochan kópczy? - Samukai wyszczerzył komplet śnieżnobiałych kłów. - Dobra, może faktycznie powinnam odpocząć... - mruknęłam, olewając robotę i wyłączając kompa. Kiedyś to dokończę. Kiedyś. - No właśnie. Dzieckiem byś się zajęła, a nie tak jak moi... - Lisiczka przygładziła puchaty ogonek. - Nie jest łatwo mieć oboje rodziców adminów - wzięłam ją na kolana i wygładziłam futro sprawniej, niż ona łapkami. Potęga dłoni, muahahahaha. - Zwłaszcza jak się ma rodzeństwo - powiedziałam to oczywiście z myślą o moich dzieciach. - No właśnie! A ja jestem jedna. - A ja? - upomniała się Bertis. - Ty jesteś adoptowana. - W sumie to Kowal i Kapi są adopcyjnymi pradziadkami - wysnułam kolejną teorię z kosmosu. - No nie, bo tylko Kowal mnie adoptował. Więc Kowal jest adoptowanym pradziadkiem Zaka i Wiki - Meridowata odchyliła się w fotelu, bawiąc się sysunią. - Niektórzy to mają skomplikowaną rodzinę... - Trolla wysunęła koniuszek języka, stukając w klawiaturę w zawrotnym tempie. - No wiesz, nie wszyscy pochodzą od Wszechmocnego Latającego Żelka Trolla. Niektórzy mają skomplikowane pochodzenie - Zorua zeskoczyła z moich kolan. - A najbardziej to chyba Wiki i Zak - mruknęła Bertis. - Na razie. Dopóki oni nie będą mieć dzieci. Nagle nawalił prąd i zgasło światło. - Ciemno! - Bo Kapi czituchuje światło, ono pada tak daleko, jak ona chce! - Daleko pada światło od Kapuki... - i wszystko jasne. - Ej bo ja nie widzę klawiatury! - zawołał Wandersmok. - Rory twoja skromność jest wielka... bo przycisków nie widzisz - skwitował Mati. Prąd powrócił równie niespodziewanie co zniknął. - To chyba Janka naprawiła. W końcu jest Nocnym Wanderstormem. - A tak się da? - Ludzie, przecież jesteście smokami - tak, Angel, to miało tyyyyyyyle sensu. - A masz na to dowody? - Lisiczka jak zwykle dba o szczegóły. - Ja mam dowody na to, że Pleśniak wyrabia smoki - zaraz... co ja przed chwilą powiedziałam? - Może ja lepiej pójdę coś zjeść... odpalę tylko kompa na skajpie. - Nie żryj, jedz już - Janka nagle pojawiła się w pokoju w stanie co najmniej podejrzanym. A może to ona opróżniła butelki Kapi? Chociaż nie, może po prostu przedawkowała reklamówki. Opróżnianie butelek to zajęcie Belchie. O jeden drink za dużo i... nieważne... Ekipa wie... - Angel, a będziesz jeść miód? - zapytał Sami, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. - Nie wiem, a co? - Jestem miodożerem! Puchatek może się schofać. - Ahaaa... będę pamiętać - poszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam sobie coś do jedzenia (oczywiście jak zwykle ostre. Lubię ostre). W salonie Opal i Kimiko dyskutowały żywo o czymś, pewnie miało to związek z psychopatycznym opkiem którejś z nich. I tak je kocham, nieważne, jak porąbane by były. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie na ten widok i poszłam do pokoju dziecięcego. Smoczki spały w spokoju, Diaval gdzieś wybył (swoją drogą i tak nie mieścił się w domu), a Lirian... zniknął. Znając życie ktoś postanowił pobawić się w nianię i go zabrał. Wyszłam sobie do ogrodu, gdy usłyszałam głosy. To Lisica (według Matiego wróg kóz) i Brusek się kłócili o jakieś lisy, czy Thor wie co. Prawie bym ich zignorowała, ale usłyszałam jeszcze jeden głos, przez który niemal się potknęłam, gdy biegłam w stronę łąki smoczymiętki. - No ale dlaczego? - Bo nie chcę. - Ale ja chcę. - Ale ja nie. - Jesteś wredna. - Ja? Wredna? - Tak. - A może ty znajdź sobie kogoś innego do męczenia? - A znasz inną Lisicę? - DOŚĆ TEGO! - zawołałam. - Czy wyście powariowali?! Zabierać takiego malucha na łąkę smoczymiętki?! Przecież dzieci wszystko wkładają do buzi! A jakby się jej najadł?! - byłam wściekła. To był największy pokaz braku odpowiedzialności, jaki widziałam. - A ty Brusek odczep się wreszcie od Liski! Przez ciebie straciłam świetną i bardzo odpowiedzialną opiekunkę. Nie będę ryzykować, że tak się zaangażuje w twoje głupie kłótnie, że nie zauważy jak coś się stanie mojemu dziecku - zabrałam maluchowi smoczymiętkę i wzięłam go na ręce. - Dopóki jesteście w swoim towarzystwie, macie zakaz zbliżania się do niego. Osobno proszę bardzo, ale razem nie ma mowy - odeszłam wkurzona w stronę domu. - Hej Angel, co się stało? - zapytała zaskoczona Opal, gdy mnie zobaczyła. - Lisica z Bruskiem kompletnie powariowali. Zabrali małego na łąkę smoczymiętki - usiadłam obok niej. - Maaaa-ma - Lirian uśmiechnął się do mnie, gdy posadziłam go sobie na kolanach. - Tak, kochanie. Mama będzie pilnować, żeby drugi raz to się nie stało - wiedziałam, że jest jeszcze za mały, żeby wiedzieć, że mama znaczy mama, ale nie przejmowałam się tym. - Od teraz będę cię zostawiać tylko u dobrych opiekunek. Dobra, opiekunów też. - A kto jest dobry? - zaciekawiła się Opal. - Lisica bez Bruska, Tysia, ty bez Kimiko, bo ona nie lubi dzieci, Trolla, Lisiczka ujdzie... i w sumie z najlepszych to tyle. Jeszcze może Mati, dopóki nie zacznie śpiewać i ostatecznie Natasza, no i Belchie, gdyby nikt inny nie mógł. - A reszta? - Kapuki jest zbyt nieogarnięta, nawet sama dla siebie stanowi zagrożenie. Kowal jest zajęty, wiecznie zapracowany. Wiktorii, Rorego i Nati nawet nie trzeba komentować. Bertis i Mopa strach się bać. Janka cały czas żre reklamówki. Konrad umarł na śmierć, Brusek to Brusek, a resztę w sumie mało znam, albo im nie ufam. - A Sami? - To nie opiekunka, nie liczy się. Dobra, wracam do pracy - skierowałam się w stronę pracowni Elity. - Znalazłem trolki papieru! - usłyszałam wrzask Samcia. - Co tu się dzieje? - weszłam do pokoju, po czym usiadłam wraz z dzieckiem na moim krześle i odpaliłam kompa. - Nawet nie pytaj - mruknęła Belczi. - O, coś mi przyszło z dA, tylko nie wiem co. - Rachunek. - Tak, Sami. Na pewno - odparła sarkastycznie. - O-o... To jednak jest rachunek... - Wiedziałem. - I co za to chcesz? Nagrodę? - Chcesz nieruchomego gifa? - yyyy... Kapi? Że co? Chociaż w sumie, jeśli ktoś mógłby to zrobić, to tylko ona. - Nawet gdyby takie coś istniało, to bym nie chciał. A gdyby babcia miała rogi... - To ślimak byłby pierogiem - dokończyła Trolla. Ja to chyba nigdy ich nie zrozumiem... Derpy chyba tak mają. - Najnowsze wiadomości: kosiarka Kowala przejechała Bertis! - zawołała Lisiczka. - Ale ona umie latać - przypomniałam jej. - No to przeleciała Bertis. - Auaaa... O czym ty myślisz? - spojrzałam na nią. - Nie wiem. Ja jestem pół-wiedźminka, ćwierć-toster, czyli cudowne dziecko dwójki bezpłodnych. - Masz wiedźminów w rodzinie? - zdziwił się Rory. - No chyba. Nie wiem. - Aha... Ja ogarniam, tylko tego nie rozumiem - zaznaczył. - Aaaaaa! Nie! - Trolla pacnęła łebkiem o klawiaturę, aż hełm jej spadł. - Co zrobiłaś? - spytałam rozbawiona. - Napisałam, że publikowanie prac fanowskich grozi banem - odparła, a my ryknęliśmy śmiechem. - Niektóre to zbrodnia przeciwko sztuce i należałoby to nagrodzić banem. - A może bananem? - Sami jak zwykle myślał tylko o jedzeniu. - Przestań. Ja lubię dawać bany, ale nie lubię banów... yyy... bananów... - zaraz, co? Różowa galaretko tkwiąca w mojej głowie zamiast mózgu, ogarnij się. - Wypowiedź w stylu Angel, prawie jak z tym opkiem. - Że Valkę wychowywała Czkawka? - No. Ej, Kapi. - No? - Marazmor spojrzał na mojego Ponocnika znad wieży butelek. - Jak ma na imię Szczerbatek? - GABRYSIA. - You don't say. Trollka, uważaj z tym hełmem - podniósł go i wsadził Straszliwcowi na łebek. - Czemu? - zdziwiła się. - Bo ci znowu wpadnie pod choinkę - mruknęłam. - To nie jest choinka! - A co? - TO ZIELONE KŁUJĄCE CHOLERSTWO ŚWIECĄCE SIĘ JAK OCZY SAMIEGO NA WIDOK JEDZENIA! - Ok, ok. Jak uważasz - zajęłam się robotą. Nagle Natasza wsadziła łeb do pokoju. - Jest rozmowa? - spytała. - Nie, naleśniki - odpowiedział ironicznie Samcio. - Lepiej idź, bo zniszczę ci życie - mruknęłam. - Jest już zniszczone. - Ale ja umiem bardziej. - No chyba, że masz czekoladę - wciął się Sami. - Czekoladę? - zdziwiła się Nata. - Przecież ty cały czas ją jesz. - Czekolada jest jak Angel: słodka i nigdy za dużo. - Słodka? Jej to się trzeba bać - Lisiczka oderwała się na chwilę od komputera. - Bać to się trzeba Wiktorii - zaprotestował Rory. - Ona mnie zgwałciła w swojej głowie. - Ale jak Wiki schowała Roriusza do głowy? - przemyślenia Kapi. - Gwałtownie... - mruknęła Natasza. - Dobra, poszukam tej czekolady - i poszła sobie. - A może zamiast tego zamówimy pizzę? - rzuciła beztrosko Janka. - A dlaczego nie śledzika na raz? Śledzik jest podobny do pizzy - stwierdził Sami. - Okrągły? - palnęłam nieco bezmyślnie, co zaowocowało kolejną dawką śmiechu. - Ludzie i smoki, dlaczego za oknem widziałam Mopa na Oszołomostrachu? - Bertis patrzyła na nas jakby z nadzieją, że jej to wyjaśnimy. - Może myśli, że to koń... - zastanowiła się Belchie. - Oszołomostrach to takie jak koń, tylko większe - skwitował Sami. - Taaa... Ej, Sami, mam pewien obrazek ze śpiącym Czkawką, nie wiesz może, skąd on jest? - Podeślij. Dobra, mam. Ładuj się, no... Pokażcie Czkawkę w łóżku... bez skojarzeń. - Za późno... - to wszystko przez was, Ambitna. Westchnęłam i załamałam się, gdy zobaczyłam spis treści w kolejnym blogu, że o ortografii nie wspomnę. - Aż tak źle? - Tysia spojrzała współczująco, widząc moją minę. - No. Ja piszę życiowo, oni rzyciowo. I niech ktoś mi powie, że ortografia nie jest ważna. - Właśnie tak to wygląda - zgodziła się Trollka. - Wiecie co, przeglądam sobie cytaty dnia... - zaczął Mati. - One są osom. Szkoda tylko, że jest ich tak mało - Lisiczka wsadziła mu łeb w ekran. - Mało? To dodaj cytat, którego nie ma. - Okej. - Wy to jesteście porąbani - mruknęłam. - Ale pozytywnie? - upewnił się Rory. - Taa... Tak jak mój gmail, który twierdzi, że wikia jest lekiem na wszy, bo nie chce mu się zmieścić całego tytułu. - To chyba dobrze. - Ano dobrze. - Ano. - EJ! - rozległ się wrzask Czitucha. Kolejny, normalny dzień, w otoczeniu najzupełniej normalnych ludzi. Morzna? Morzna. link do wszystkich cytatów dnia UWAGA: Niektóre cytaty z opka nie są wypowiadane przez osoby, które rzeczywiście je powiedziały, ale są to z reguły te mniej znaczące kwestie. przypomniałam sobie o czymś, co wypadałoby zrobić już dawno... dać link do drzewa genealogicznego ''Nie ma geniuszu bez ziarna szaleństwa'' ~Arystoteles - Ciulów sto! - wesoła wiązanka nieprzyzwoitych wyrazów posypała się z pokoju. - Nie wyrażaj się przy dzieciach - upomniała mnie Kapi, jak na wzorową mamę przystało. Wspomniałam, że to mama z nieogarem? Więc pojęcie "wzorowa" jest tu co najmniej naciągane. - Jestem do niczego. Głupia galaretka truskawkowa, tkwiąca w mojej głowie zamiast mózgu! - każdemu słowu towarzyszył huk, jaki mój pusty łeb tworzył w kontakcie z blatem biurka. - Uważaj na klawiaturę. I nie bij biurka, ono też ma uczucia - Liska jak zawsze troskliwa. - Będę, dopóki czegoś nie wymyślę - odparłam zza zasłony blond włosów. - Co tym razem popsułaś? - Trolla w spokoju popijała herbatkę, znęcając się nad kolejnym blogiem. Nie ma sobie równych w znajdowaniu błędów, ma chyba wbudowany jakiś radar. - Nic nie popsułam. Jeszcze - podniosłam głowę. - Po prostu nie nadaję się do długich opek. Nigdy nie wiem, jak zapełnić lukę między jednym pomysłem, a drugim. Do tego gonią mnie terminy, a ja mam zaledwie 1/3 rozdziału. Plus odtwarzam to opowiadanie, które zjadł mi lis. - Ej! Co zwalasz na lisy? - Lisica obrzuciła mnie mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem. - No w sensie Firefox się zcrashował... - A, ok. - W każdym razie teraz jestem z całą robotą sto lat za murzynami, a do tego nic mi się nie chce. Jestem do bani - kolejne uderzenie w biurko. - Aua. - Bierz przykład ze mnie - odezwała się Lisiczka. - Nic nie robię i mam wszystko gdzieś. - Tylko to nie ciebie ściga Rory, żebyś skończyła robotę. - Rory cię ściga z opkami? - zdziwiła się Kapi. - Z tłumaczeniem. - Aaa, no tak - kapukoza lvl hard. - A w ogóle co ty robisz? - zajrzała córce przez ramię. - Szykujemy atak na protossy Samcia, tylko nic mu nie mów - pokemonek machnął ogonkiem. - Lama tak zarządził. - Co Lama, jaka Lama, gdzie Lama? - Rory wleciał do pokoju z prędkością światła. - W sensie Wiki? - Nie. W sensie mój brat - odparłam bez entuzjazmu. - To ty masz brata? - odezwała się milcząca do tej pory Belczi. - Weź wymyśl jej jakiegoś następnego Explorera, bo nie wytrzymam - spojrzałam na Wiktorię, która wlazła zaraz za Roriuszem. - Się robi - Nocna Furia rzuciła się do kompa. - Nie wszystkie mózgi mają standardową prędkość. Poza tym u nas to rodzinne, prawda, siostro? - Ale co? - Lisiczka spojrzała na Belczi. - A o co chodzi? - włączyła się Kapi. I kolejny atak kapukozy właśnie nastąpił. Thorze, dlaczego ta choroba jest dziedziczna? - Nieważne. Czasem lepiej nie wnikać - ucięłam. - Sami, co ty robisz? - Trolla uniosła brew na widok niebieskiego Koszmara Ponocnika, który stanął w przejściu i obracał się powoli. - Promieniuję TULem, nie widać? - No jakoś nie. - Jak to nie? Może za mało zjadłem tych glonów... - MOJE GLONY!!! - ryknął Czituch, dostrzegając poświatę bijącą od Samiego. - Skąd wiesz, że to twoje glony? - mój smoczek nieudolnie próbował się bronić. - Tyłek ci świeci - zauważyła przytomnie Trollka. - ZACZITUJĘ CIĘ NA ŚMIERĆ!!! - Nie zaczitujesz. Znam Lisicę - Samiś wyszczerzył kły i włożył okulary przeciwsłoneczne à la Janka style. - Handluj z tym. - Ale... - Kapi się zawiesiła. - I tak nie wygrasz, nie ma lipy. - Ale jak to nie ma lipy? Ja dzisiaj lipę widziałem... - odezwał się Mati, a wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. - W starciu z Czituchem nie możesz się mierzyć. Taka już nasza czituchowa moc - Rory odchylił się na krześle. - Ale próbować zawsze warto. - A co jeśli zginę? - To umrzesz - masz problem? My ci pomożemy. A ZWŁASZCZA wyjaśnimy. - Hej, nie przeszkadzam? - odezwał się dobrze znany nam głos. - Nie, skąd, siadaj - uśmiechnęłam się ciepło. - No co tam, Czkawuś? - zagadnęłam, gdy usiadł. - Chodzi o to... że Szczerbek dobrał się do waszej smoczymiętki - wypalił. - No dobra, kto nie zamknął magazynu? - rozejrzałam się po Elicie, ale wszyscy patrzyli z minami niewiniątek. Ech, będę musiała zrobić śledztwo w całej Gwardii Pyskacza... - Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd nauczył się pisać. I jeszcze napisał, żeby od dziś zwracać się do niego "panie Ireneuszu"... W tym momencie usłyszeliśmy parsknięcie, a zaraz potem całą gamę innych dźwięków, wśród których przeważało prychanie, plucie i krztuszenie się. Monitor, klawiatura, krzesło, podłoga i białe smocze łuski, słowem, wszystko wokół Lisicy było pokryte słodkim, lepkim, brązowym napojem z bąbelkami o nazwie Pepsi, który kapał głównie z nosa smoczycy. - Liska, spokojnie. Wdech... I wydech... Wdech... I wydech... Wdech... dobra, umieraj - poczęstowałam ją tekstem, który kiedyś zaserwowała mi w trakcie jednego z moich ataków śmiechozy. - Nie przejmujcie się, to takie nasze odpały - machnęłam ręką. - Jeszcze raz sorki... - odezwał się Czkawka. - Nie przejmuj się - położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie gniewam się. Masz ochotę na spacer? Muszę się trochę przewietrzyć, zanim łeb mi eksploduje. - Chętnie, ale nie mam czasu. Umówiłem się z Astrid. - No to innym razem - wyszliśmy z pokoju Elitowo-Ambitnego, Czkawek udał się do wyjścia, ja do pokoju dzieci. Maluchy spały w najlepsze, jak zresztą zwykle o tej porze. Chociaż to się w każdej chwili mogło zmienić. I nagle usłyszałam wrzask, który potwierdził moje obawy i sprawił, że błyskawicznie wypadłam z domu. - ZABIJĘ WAS!!! - dziewczyna o brązowych oczach i włosach pędziła z toporem w ręku za niebieskim Śmiertnikiem, Ognioglistą i chyba Nocną Furią, ale jestem zbyt ślepa, żeby to stwierdzić. Wada wzroku to beznadziejna sprawa. Dostrzegłam jednak, że pod drzewami siedzą moi idole: długowłosy chłopak z gitarą i czkawkopodobny majsterkowicz. Wstrzymałam oddech, opanowując wewnętrzną fangirl. Tego, jak ich uwielbiałam, nie dało się opisać słowami. Ulotniłam się, zanim mnie zobaczyli, nie chciałam dostać ataku fangirlismu i wypaść z roli profesjonalnego wodza. - Nie widziałaś gdzieś tych podstępnych sfataczy? - aż podskoczyłam na dźwięk głosu Zuzki tuż za sobą. Brunetka z toporem rozglądała się w poszukiwaniu bandy, którą przedtem goniła. - Yyy... nie. Ale pod drzewami siedzą Małcin z Kolejnym, młody może się gdzieś tam zjawić - poradziłam. - Młody... młody... - mózg Zu chwilę nie kontaktował. - A, Pałeł! - zaskoczyła. - No tak, tak. - To lecę - i poleciała. Ja zaś poszłam do domu z zamiarem przygotowania czegoś do jedzenia. Weszłam do kuchni i prawie zemdlałam. Melka, BA i Aga próbowały przyrządzić naleśniki z szyszkami. Oczywiście wszystko wrzuciły do miksera, więc ciasto na naleśniki było rozchlapane po całej kuchni. Do tego Aga w postaci Ognioglisty podpalała co się dało. Rzuciłam się do okna i otworzyłam je. - ZUZKA, DAWAJ TOPÓR! - wrzasnęłam na całe gardło. - TE COHAŻE ZDEMOLOWAŁY MI KUCHNIĘ! - Pryskamy! - rzuciła Mela i już ich nie było. A ja zostałam z armaggeddonem w kuchni. W tym momencie życzyłam im, żeby Zuza je dopadła i przerobiła na mielone. Kiedy po trwającym wieczność czasie udało mi się posprzątać, pokazali się Zuza z Małcinem. - Dorwałaś je? - spytałam z nadzieją. Dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową. - Tym razem im się udało... Z wściekłością otworzyłam lodówkę z zapasami Kapi, wyciągnęłam butelkę ze smoczymiętówką i wypiłam połowę naraz. - Daj trochę - rzucił Małcin. Bez słowa wyjęłam dwie butelki i postawiłam przed nimi. GP czy nie, Kapi nie zauważy braku towaru. Zresztą jako szefowa mogę dysponować tym jak chcę. - Smoczymiętki też dasz? - Zu sprawdzała moją cierpliwość, ale jak gdyby nigdy nic, dałam im po sporej paczce, którą ktoś z GP wrzucił do szuflady i liczył na to, że nikt nie znajdzie. - Tylko jak dacie tym cohażom, to po was - ostrzegłam. - Towar jest tylko dla was, względnie dla waszych smoków. - Jasna sprawa, pani prezes - Małcin zrobił minę w stylu "za kogo ty nas masz?". - Pamiętajcie, że ja podobno mam noże na każdego kogo poznałam. - Już wiemy kim był Kuba Rozpruwacz - odezwał się Mati, wchodząc do kuchni. Zmiennostraszliwy zrobił herbatę... i się zawiesił. - Chciałem powiedzieć coś mądre... - odezwał się w końcu - ważnego - poprawił się szybko. Najwyraźniej jest świadomy własnej głupoty. - Złotą myśl Pati? "Nie wal się głową w łeb"? - uśmiechnęłam się. - To też. Aleee... no nie wiem co... - Myśl dalej, ja wracam do roboty - i wróciłam do gotowania. Po pewnym czasie wszystko było zrobione, brakowało mi tylko rąk do zaniesienia tego. Na szczęście od czego ma się tacę? Załadowałam na nią kilka sztuk pizzy, gigantyczną michę popcornu, jedzenie dla dzieci, gorącą czekoladę dla Samcia i nową Pepsi dla Liski, po czym udałam się najpierw do pokoju dzieci. To nie potrwa długo, więc popcorn nie ucieknie, przynajmniej trochę przestygnie. - Co tam, maluchy? Idziecie ze mną do roboty? - spytałam, gdy cała piątka była najedzona. Piątka, bo o ile Diaval sam sobie zdobywał jedzenie, o tyle dołączyły do nas Hóbaciontka Belczi. Zabrałam więc dzieci i tacę. Już na progu usłyszałam kolejną dziwną konwersację. - Ej, jaki jest synonim do słowa "proszek"? - spytała Trolla. - Dłuższe - odparł Rory. Bo grunt to dobry synchron. - Mam żarcie - oznajmiłam, a wszyscy jak na komendę na mnie spojrzeli. Postawiłam wszystko na stoliku i rzuciłam Lisce butelkę Pepsi. Na szczęście złapała. Czekoladę Samiemu zaniosłam, już nie rzucałam. Dziecko na ręku sprawiało trochę komplikacji, ale jakoś sobie poradziłam. Nagle rozległ się bardzo dziwny dźwięk. - Co to było? - zrobiłam wielkie oczy. - Piłem... - wyjaśnił Samiś. - To brzmiało, jakby ktoś wciągał kokainę przez odkurzacz - oczywiście śmiech na sali. - Tak, wiem, że lubicie moje suchary. - Lepsze to, niż reakcja na suchar Lisiczki. - Jej! Wreszcie go zabiłam! - wrzasnął pokemonek. Taaa... - A ktoś mi niedawno powiedział, że boi się adminów - oznajmiła Tysia, bawiąc się rysikiem od tabletu graficznego. - To ma szczęście, u nas są wodzowie - Roriusz znowu zabłysnął. I tym razem nawet mu się udało. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, wszyscy dziamali pizzę i popcorn, ale pewne było, że zaraz znowu ktoś coś palnie... - 3 proby do gazu... czuję się jak Hitler... - wiedziałam. Spokojnie, to tylko pewien niebieski Ponocnik gra w SC2. Postanowiłam oderwać się od pisania i poczytać jakieś fanfiki, biorąc przykład z Nati, która siedziała w kącie i dostawała fangazmu. Objawiało się to głównie poprzez tarzanie się po podłodze. Ciężkie jest życie fangirl, jak ostatnio stwierdziła. Niestety, chwilę potem boleśnie się o tym przekonałam. - Gdzie jest mikser?! Dajcie mi mikser! Muszę sobie wydłubać oczy! - wrzasnęłam rozpaczliwie. Trafiłam na fanfic tak zły, że to aż boli. Auuu... - Znowu jakaś beznadzieja? - tym razem Lisica okazała choć minimum współczucia. - Ci ałtorzy i ałtoreczki mnie wykończą. Czasem normalnie mam ochotę ich zabić. - Czasem trzeba, żeby dotarło - zgodziłam się, nadal oszołomiona. Chwilę znowu panował spokój, zerknęłam na Kosiarkę i Liriana, którzy bawili się z Karotką, Nico i Kalleyem. Sielankę zepsuły jednak kolejne dziwne pomysły. - Koszmar Ponocnik ma ciało w łatwopalnej ślinie. Ciekawe, dlaczego to się nazywa śliną... - zaczęła nagle rozkminiać Trollka. - Może Ponocniki wylizują się jak koty? - podsunęłam. - "Wylizują się"? ZŁA WIZJA! BARDZO ZŁA WIZJA! - TROLLKA. Ty zboczuchu. - A co jest złego w wyobrażeniu sobie jak smok wylizuje się pod skrzydłem? - Swędzipacha - i wszystko jasne. Dzień jak co dzień. - To kto jest za, jeśli chodzi o ten regulamin czatu? - Lisicy nagle zebrało się na poważne, administratorskie ustalenia. - Ja nie biorę udziału w ankiecie - odezwała się Belczi. - Jesteś modem, nie? - spytałam, nie ogarniając jej postawy. - Pamiętaj, szybkość skapy Belchie jest godna tysiąca explorerów i może nawet nie wiedzieć, że ma moda... - Liska ma odpowiedź na wszystko. - Liska, to to jeszcze jakoś ogarniam - Belchie poprawiła czapkę Choppera i wróciła do rysowania. - To co z tym regulaminem? - ponagliła Wiki. - A jak coś będzie nie tak? - wyraził obawę Mati. - Jak przyjdzie co do czego, to zwalamy na Rorego - i znów do akcji wkroczyła Liska. - Dlaczego na mnie? - oburzył się Srill. - Na kogoś trzeba. Zresztą ty i tak masz to gdzieś. - No w sumie... - Uwaga, decydujące starcie! - ogłosił Sami. - Llama versus Kokosek. - Wytarmosi cię za nosek - zrymowała Lisiczka, wywołując kolejny atak śmiechu. - Ej, kurde, trzeba policzyć wszystkie wyniki. Angel, do ilu umiesz liczyć? - Do końca. - Yyyy... - chyba za wiele to im nie pomogłam. - Dobra, ja lecę do kina - rzuciła Lisiczka, zwinęła się w kulkę i wyskoczyła przez okno, wprost na grzbiet Diavala. - Zawieź mamę do kina! - zawołała do ultraliska, który z ochotą wybrał się na wycieczkę. Akurat napisały do mnie Opal i Kimiko, które odbywały razem wycieczkę po salach tortur, czy coś takiego. W trakcie tego zwiedzania, wymyślały najkrwawsze i najbardziej brutalne, przepełnione cierpieniem opko, jakie kiedykolwiek widział świat. Wiedziałam, że moja psychika tego nie zniesie, ale co poradzić, uwielbiam te dziewczyny. Przegadałyśmy kilka godzin doskonale się bawiąc, mimo tego, że one wolą opka smutne, tzw. angsty a ja słodkie, tzw. fluffy, to i tak świetnie się dogadujemy. Kiedy skończyłyśmy, było już późno i wszyscy spali, z wyjątkiem Czitucha rzecz jasna. Dzieci musiała położyć Tysia, czy jakaś inna ciocia, aczkolwiek ninja była najbardziej uwielbiana. Wyciągnęłam się na krześle. - Lisiczka dalej nie wróciła z kina? Na co ona poszła, na "Niekończącą się opowieść"? - rzuciłam do Kapi. - A kto ją tam wie? - Marazmor wzruszył ramionami. Troskliwa mama. - Ech... ja też idę spać. Znając życie z samego rana ktoś obudzi mnie wrzaskiem - poczochrałam długie blond włosy i ziewnęłam. Za wiele się nie pomyliłam. Już od rana Zuzka z Małcinem ścigali wredne, sfatające cohaże, Mati śpiewał, Lisiczka i Sami grali z Llamą i Kokoskiem, Kapi czitowała, ktoś tam się kłócił... Ja kiedyś zwariuję z nimi wszystkimi. Niech żyje szaleństwo! Wiecie jak to jest, kiedy spotyka się grupa przyjaciół i mogą robić cokolwiek, a i tak będą się doskonale bawić? Cóż, ja wiem. Planowaliśmy tę imprezę od dłuższego czasu, w zasadzie chyba od lata. Trochę trwało zanim uzbierała się 100% pewna ekipa, ale zależało nam na jak największej ilości. 7 osób to nie tłum i zawsze mogło być nas więcej, ale dobrze, że nie mniej. Tak więc spakowawszy brata do walizki, jadę współtworzyć legendę na najlepszej imprezie w dziejach wraz z połową adminów, ¼ modów i jedną iluśtam tysięczną zwykłych userów. Ale ponieważ wariacji nigdy dość, ubarwimy nieco historię, którą wam opowiem. Zapraszam na wariactwo, w którym prawda miesza się z fikcją, a i tak każdy mówi to, co wymyślę, bo dlaczego nie. Z samego rana, Lisiczka biegała po całym domu jak szalona, piszcząc i przytulając wszystkich. - A ty co? - Kapi patrzyła z zaskoczeniem na córkę. - Cieszę się, bo dziś koniec roku i będzie impreza! - gdyby pokemonek miał czapkę, z pewnością by mu spadła od tych podskoków. - A ty się nie cieszysz? - Jasne, że się cieszę - Czituch jak zwykle zachowywał stoicki spokój. - Wiesz przecież, że ona woli się jarać tak... mentalnie - złapałam Zoruę i przytuliłam ją mocno. Uwielbiałam to jej mięciutkie futerko. - Masz rację - odparła mała, szara, puchata kuleczka. - Właśnie, a zresztą muszę przecież zapewnić nam coś do picia - Marazmor w skupieniu liczył ilość potrzebnych nam tego wieczoru butelek smoczymiętówki. Ile by nie przyniosła, Sami i tak się postara, żeby było za mało. Tak samo z jedzeniem. - Dziam dobry - oho, o wilku mowa. Czy raczej o smoku. Niebieski Ponocnik wparował do kuchni, więc pozwoliłam Lisiczce jego również uściskać. Zaraz za Samim, do kuchni wtoczył się gigantyczny kokos. - Ej, wcale tak nie było! - Kokosek ze śmiechem prawie wyrwał mi telefon, próbując jednocześnie zrzucić mnie z kanapy. - No co, w porównaniu do nas, jesteś naprawdę wysoki. Zresztą tego też nie ma. Zmodyfikowałam to wszystko. Przecież naprawdę był to moment, kiedy pisałam cokolwiek, a wy oglądaliście Poszukiwacza. - Ciiicho, nikt nie musi wiedzieć - Sami wziął na ręce rudego kota będącego wcieleniem Matiego, który miał minę "wszyscy umrzecie" (czytaj: wiecznie wkurzoną). Kot, nie Mati. - Gdybyś opisywała to, co się działo w rzeczywistości, musiałabyś napisać o cukinii i oleju kokosowym. A nie chcesz o tym pisać - zauważyła Belchie. - I właśnie dlatego nie piszę o tym, co było naprawdę. Nie wszyscy powinni to wiedzieć - zgodziłam się. - Przynajmniej zgadza się to, że robisz mi za poduszkę - Lisiczka wyciągnę się wygodniej. - Parę rzeczy mogę zostawić. - Nie gadaj, tylko pisz - popędziła mnie Kapi. - Prawda, że to będzie najlepsza impreza świata? - pisnęła Lisiczka. - Jasne, że tak - zgodził się Kokosek. - I będą na niej wszyscy! - Ale tak wszyscy wszyscy? - Kapi rozejrzała się zdezorientowana, po czym spojrzała na butelki smoczymiętówki. - No, wszyscy wszyscy! - Zorua podskoczyła wysoko. - Ej, wiecie co... to trochę nie ma sensu - usiadłam z trudem, ledwo wydostając się spod plątaniny rąk i nóg zalegającej na kanapie. - Ale co, ale co? - Lisiczka jak zwykle chciała wiedzieć. - Wrzucanie wszystkich wszystkich do tego opka. - To może niech będą mentalnie? Tak jak Mati i Bertis? - zasugerowała Belczi. - W sumie Mati jest skajpajowo i kotowo, więc to niezbyt mentalnie - Kapi czitowała coś w RoBie, jak to Kapi. - Ja się boję, że jeśli opiszę taką mega wielką wypasioną imprezę, to będzie zbyt epicko. Nie mówiąc o tym, że nie doczekacie się na to opko do lata - odparłam. Odłożyłam telefon i poszłam nalać sobie soku kaktusowego, robiącego za smoczymiętówkę. W realnym świecie nic nie jest takie proste. Pogłaskałam Lunę, jednego z psów Samiego. - Wiecie co... przekombinowanie jest najgorsze. Mam się w końcu wyrobić do Pyrkonu, nie? - zaśmiałam się. - No, dobrze by było, bo będziesz spała na dworze - odparł Kokos. - Ej, Angel się nie wyrzuca na dwór - zaprotestowała Lisiczka. - Spokojnie, jeśli cię wyrzuci, będę twoją poduszką. - Awww, jak miło - uśmiechnęłam się, wracając na kanapę. Leżeliśmy tak dość długo, aż w końcu wszystkim się znudziło. Zdecydowaliśmy się zagrać w "Igranie z gruzem" czy jakoś tak. Dobra, przyjacielska rada: nie próbujcie tego w domu. Ta gra jest bezlitosna. Zwłaszcza dla Kokosa. Na samym początku wylosował kartę hifa. Potem ukradli mu nerkę. Potem mama jego postaci rozwaliła imprezę. A na końcu miał halucynacje z niedoruchania. Tak, piękna gra. Poza tym jeszcze Lisiczka z Belczi chciały być jednorożcem, a mój "kochany" brat ustawicznie kradł jedzenie. Generalnie poza Kokosem, który miał pecha, najbardziej gnębiony był team Zamtuz, czyli ja i Kapi. Nie pytajcie, skąd nazwa, serio. Ostatecznie po wielu godzinach rozgrywki zwyciężył Sami, ratując nas i naszą postać od śmierci głodowej. Miło z jego strony, nie? W tak zwanym międzyczasie, czyli w środku gry, zastała nas północ. Jak wariaci wylecieliśmy z domu oglądać fajerwerki. Postrzelały, postrzelały i koniec. Całe szczęście, bo prawie pozamarzaliśmy, a przynajmniej ja. Pamiętajcie, dzieci, wychodząc zimą z domu, zabierajcie ze sobą bluzę, dokładnie zapnijcie kurtkę, załóżcie czapkę i szalik. Nie róbcie jak ciocia Angel i nie narzucajcie kurtki na zwykłą koszulkę, totalnie olewając szalik. To bardzo niezdrowe. Kto wie, może kiedyś przyjdzie wam robić za tarczę dla bojącej się petard Belchie, która miała parę przykrych wypadków, więc woli się chować. A jaki pożytek jest ze zmarzniętej tarczy? Plus jest taki, że macie usprawiedliwienie dla darcia się na pół ulicy, zwłaszcza, kiedy dzwonicie na przykład do Wiktorii i składacie jej życzenia. Możecie się wymawiać, że jest wam zimno i drzecie się z zimna. Ale tak generalnie, to jest niezdrowe. Nie polecam. Co Angel wymyśla na rozgrzanie? Party time! Oczywiście nie umie tańczyć, więc szybko się nudzi, a pech chce, że karaoke nie działa. Za to tańczy Kokos i pokonuje wszystkich. W końcu ktoś dochodzi do wniosku, żeby dać mu za to moda. Co robi reszta? "Tak, to doskonały pomysł!" Ale będzie shitstorm... Zostało nam jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia, a mianowicie skończenie grania w gruz, a potem Dobble! Polecam bardzo. Jak to powiedziała Paulinka, grając z Izakiem: "To było doble". Czy raczej Dobble. Nevermind. Zarządziłam jeszcze jedną genialną genialność. Maraton z komentowania japońskich reklam u Urhary. Kij, że to zryte, kij, że jest 5 nad ranem, kij, że wszyscy usypiają. Oglądamy! Dobra, wymiękliśmy po jakiejś godzinie, może dłużej. O 6.30 wszyscy spali. Ale to nie trwało długo, bo tylko do 12, kiedy do pokoju, który dzieliłam z Lisiczką wparowała cała ekipa naleśnikowych zombie. Czytaj: osób żądających obiecanych naleśników. Więc co z tym robimy? A no wstajemy, jako tako się ogarniamy i prezentując całemu światu własnoręcznie zrobioną koszulkę z napisem "professional fangirl" (którą rozwaliłam niechcący parę tygodni później, muszę robić napis od nowa), idziemy wszyscy do kuchni robić naleśniki. Pominę to zdarzenie. Zapytajcie innych jak smakowały, nie chcę tego opisywać, żeby nie popaść w samouwielbienie. Ekipa zaczyna się rozjeżdżać. Na drugą noc zostajemy tylko ja, Lama i Kokos. Oczywiście spędzamy cały dzień oglądając Mietczyńskiego i Poszukiwacza, bo dlaczego nie. No dobra, pół, bo drugie pół przesypiamy. Uprzedzając ciekawość: tak, spałam w jednym pokoju z trzema chłopakami. Nie, nie miałam z tym problemu, oni też nie. Chyba. Zresztą dajcie spokój, to się w sumie nie liczy, Lama to mój brat, Kokos ma chłopaka, a Sami to BFAF&E (Best Fiend Always, Forever & Ever). So chill out. Są ludzie, którzy mogą spać obok siebie i nie robić z tego nie wiadomo jakiego problemu. Jeśli pomyślicie o czymś dziwnym, shame on you. Idźcie się leczyć. NIE, LISICA, NIE KOMENTUJ TEGO AKAPITU. I NIE, NIE ZEZWALAM NA STWORZENIE NOWYCH HEREZJI. Ostatnia stacja... yyy... kufa, źle zaczęłam. KOKOS NIE KOŃCZ. W każdym razie nie zdążyliśmy na pociąg. Kolejna rada: jeśli sądzicie, że w Warszawie nie ma kolejek do kas, grubo się mylicie. Serio. Ale przynajmniej skoczyliśmy na kawę do Starbucksa (która była osom) i do Złotych ku- Ta...rasów. TARASÓW. Sami, wiem co sobie teraz myślisz, NIE, NIE NAPISAŁAM TEGO SPECJALNIE. To twoja wina. I Kokosa. Podsumowując: tego się nie da opisać, to trzeba było przeżyć. Spodziewałam się, że wyjdzie mi coś zupełnie innego, wyszło takie coś. No trudno. Oby z popyrkonowym poszło mi lepiej (ale nie oczekujcie za wiele). Warto było tłuc się ciopągiem dwie godziny do Warszawy, żeby przeżyć te niezapomniane niecałe trzy dni. I warto będzie jechać trzy razy dłużej, żeby powtórzyć to w Poznaniu. Zaszaleliśmy, ale zawsze możemy więcej. Runda druga: Pyrkon. Do zobaczenia w kwietniu! Runda 2 Proszę, Mati, doczekałeś się A Epadki jak nie było, tak nie ma Jak wygląda Pyrkon? Tłoczno. Myślicie, że trudno jest znaleźć igłę w stogu siana? Spróbujcie w takim tłumie znaleźć Lamę, który zapomniał telefonu. No niby miał biały płaszcz pseudo-assassina (tak naprawdę to był paladyn), ale to niewiele pomagało. Znacznie bardziej wyróżniał się czerwony Kokos z Magicki (znaczy mag), tekturowy Sami z Wiedźmina, czy rudy przegryw z życia wzięty. Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach, bo to jest norma. Co trzeba wiedzieć, jadąc na Pyrkon? Że tylne wejście to tylne wejście, a przy głównym jest taki Kolejkon (bo z tych tłumów można utworzyć nowy konwent), że chodzenie dookoła budynku bez sensu niewiele da, a nawet wydłuży kolejki. Piątek to dzień kolejek, ale jako że za rok wszyscy śpimy na targach, ogarniemy to zespołowo. Chyba. Tak jakbyśmy cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek ogarnęli. Brawo my. Na pewno nie będziemy sterczeć jak kołki i pozwalać, by Deadpool nas trollował. Wchodzimy pierwsi i luj. Odnośnie cosplayu: musi być wygodny. Żeby nie było tak, jak zrobił Lama: pracował nad zbroją pół roku, żeby ponosić ją przez godzinę, podczas której hałasował jak pół złomowiska. I powiedziała to Angel, która zamierza szyć sobie suknię na krynolinie. Taaa... I jeszcze coś: jeśli nie lubisz zdjęć, nie rób cosplayu. Aparaty są wszędzie, więc zdjęcia z zaskoczenia czekają cię tak czy siak, ale o pozowane się pytają. A raczej nie wypada odmówić, w końcu to tylko jedno zdjęcie. Razy kilka osób, jeśli masz szczęście. Jeśli nie, to razy więcej. Polecam kupienie biletów na ciopąg MIESIĄC wcześniej, a nie dwa dni. No chyba, że lubicie siedzieć na korytarzu, wtedy luz. My nie. I my już wiemy. Warto mieć telefon. Naprawdę. Bo o ile Nataszę przywlekli do sleeproomu (Belczi i spółka), o tyle Kabanosa musiałam sama znaleźć, a to nie było łatwe. Aczkolwiek warto było. Przygotujcie się na niespodziewane spotkania. Na zlocie Gravity Falls spotkałam dziewczynę, z którą jechaliśmy w przedziale, a na zlocie Miraculous Ladybug znajomego ze studiów. Zlotu JWS nie było, ale tylko dlatego, że nie zorganizowaliśmy. Za rok czeba się postarać. Jeśli planujecie kupić coś dla kogoś (tak jak Angel chciała sprezentować Nati znaczek z One Piece), pomyślcie o tym wcześniej niż w momencie zamykania hali ze stoiskami. Wybacz Nati, następnym razem. Albo zapakuję cię do walizki i sama sobie kupisz. Weźcie pod uwagę, że tam nie ma czasu na jedzenie. Albo z czegoś zrezygnujesz (jak ja z prelekcji o dubbingu ;( ), albo umrzesz z głodu. Wybór należy do ciebie Nie licz na to, że w sleeproomie się wyśpisz. Tam jest ruch i hałas 24h na dobę. Świeci się światło, co jakiś czas klaszczą, a nawet pojawia się koleś z dzwoneczkami, które przestają być zabawne już za trzecim razem. A co dopiero o 3 w nocy. Żyć nie umierać. Warto jechać. Naprawdę polecam, przeżycia niezapomniane (na tyle steampunku to ja się w życiu nie napatrzyłam), a i spotkać można tak wiele osób, że nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie. Zatem pozdrawiam Samiego, Kokosa, Matiego, Kimiko, Lisiczkę, Belczi, Kabanosa i Nataszę, a także Kapi, Nati, Citi, Liskę, Trollkę i Tysię, które były z nami mentalnie. Runda 3: już w wakacje! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania